et si on avait prit cette chambre
by Bubble82
Summary: fic svs à partir de l'épisode The Getaway, lors que Syd et Vaughn sont au restaurant et que le patron leur donne la clef de la chambre.


Et si on avait pris cette chambre...

**Ch 1**

Nous sommes à Nice, le maître d'hôtel vient de déposer les clefs sur le rebord de la table. Vaughn me regarde avec interrogation puis se lance.

V: c'est toi qui lui a demandé?

S: on a tellement de raison de refuser que je ne sais pas si-

V: moi je trouve que cette question il faut l'abordé sans préjugé...

S: Alors pas de préjugé...

V: il serait mal élevé d'exclure une offre aussi généreuse sans lui accorder la moindre réflexion préalable...

S: je n'y songeais même pas...

V: tant mieux...

S: mais les inconvénients existent...

V: oui, c'est vrai... j'en conviens...

S: d'accord...

Vaughn se penche au dessus de la table puis prend ma main dans la sienne, tout en dessinant des arabesque avec son pouce sur ma peau. Je ne décroche plus mon regard du sien. Nous quittons la table et nous dirigeons dans l'ascenseur, il tient toujours la clef dans une main et ma main dans l'autre. Arrivé dans la chambre, je me dirige vers la fenêtre puis il me rejoint, je sens sa présence dans mon dos et me retourne.

S: tu sais ce qu'on risque... à être ici... ensemble...

V: oui... j'en ai parfaitement conscience... mais je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec toi...

S: c'est trop risqué... je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger-

V: ma vie est en danger depuis que je suis rentré à la CIA... je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupe de ça... par contre j'aimerais mieux te connaître...

S: mais tu sais tout de moi...

V: je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi... en tant qu'agent... mais pas en tant que femme...

S: Vaughn-

V: je sais ce que tu vas me dire... tu vas me parler d'Alice...

S: oui et-

V: tu auras raison... mais ce que je ressens lorsque je suis près de toi...

Je baisse la tête puis la secoue avec contestation.

S: Vaughn... on ne peut pas... si Sloane découvrait quelque chose-

V: mais si on passait au dessus de ça... j'aimerai être libre de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi...

Je crois l'avoir blessé, il s'écarte et va s'asseoir sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux un instant puis m'agenouille devant lui. Je prends mes mains dans les siennes puis le force à me regarder.

S: Vaughn... j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on puisse se fréquenter ailleurs qu'à la CIA et qu'à l'entrepôt... je tiens beaucoup à toi... mais c'est trop dangereux tant que le SD-6 est là...

V: je sais tout ça... mais là, il n'y a que nous deux-

S: j'aimerais vraiment-

V: ce soir, je ne prendrais pas de "non" pour réponse...

Il se lève doucement et m'aide à me relever. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues puis passe une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me sourit puis rapproche doucement son visage du mien. Il pose délicatement ces lèvres contre les miennes et je lui rends son baiser puis je m'écarte.

S: on ne peut pas... tu as pensé à ce qui se passerait une fois à Los Angeles...

V: oui... Syd, tu envahi mes pensées jours et nuits... je ferais tout pour accélérer la destruction du SD-6... et je sais que si tu es avec moi, on y arrivera... mais là, je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout ça... je veux pouvoir profiter de ses instants avec toi...

S: Vaughn... j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir espérer quelque chose avec toi mais... pour l'instant il y a trop de choses qui nous sépare et puis... si quelque chose se passe entre nous, je veux pouvoir être libre pour le vivre...

V: je comprends... mais-

S: on est déjà allé trop loin... une fois à Los Angeles, je ne pourrais pas être impassible devant toi surtout s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ce soir... je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te repousse pour-

V: tu veux me protéger...

S: oui... je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger... je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore une personne à laquelle je tiens...

V: comme tu voudras... mais on pourrait en profiter pour parler... tu pourrais me dire ce que tu aime, ce que tu détestes...

S: d'accord...

V: je voudrais que tu m'accordes une dernière faveur...

S: laquelle?

V: je veux pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras cette nuit...

S: je t'ais déjà refusé tellement de chose, je ne te refuserais pas celle là...

Nous nous allongeons sur le lit puis il me prend dans ses bras, ma tête repose sur son torse et nous discutons de tout et de rien.

Quelques jours plus tard

Je dois aller à l'entrepôt, je pars avec Dixon en Italie pour extraire un homme qui connaît tout sur l'Alliance et les différents SD. Cet homme est un danger pour l'organisation et je suppose que Sloane veut le récupérer afin qu'il ne révèle pas tout ce qu'il sait... donc je dois rencontrer Vaughn à l'entrepôt, ça fait 3 jours qu'on a passé cette soirée ensemble et à vrai dire je crains cette entrevue.

Il m'entend arriver puis fait coulisser le grillage. Il me fait un sourire... je craque complètement pour lui mais... je dois rester distante avec lui... aucun dérapage ne doit avoir lieu, ce serait se mettre en danger inutilement et puis... il a Alice...

V: bonjour...

S: salut...

V: tu vas bien?

S: ouais...

Il me fixe dans les yeux, cherchant ce qui ne vas pas en ce moment.

V: ton père m'a appris pour ta mission... alors, un agent sera avec toi à Rome... c'est la CIA qui va l'extraire et un agent se fera passé pour lui au SD-6...

S: et avec quel agent je devrais traiter à Rome?

V: ce sera moi...

Je baisse la tête puis laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

V: Sydney...

S: je ne veux pas que ce soit toi...

V: mais pourquoi?... on fait du bon boulot ensemble... je ne te comprends pas!

S: c'est trop dangereux... et puis tu n'es pas habitué au terrain-

V: non... ce n'est pas ça la vraie raison, n'est ce pas?

S: ma vie est un désastre perpétuel... je ne veux pas que la tienne le devienne aussi...

V: Syd-

S: non Vaughn... il en est hors de question!

V: Kendall ne voudra jamais attribuer quelqu'un d'autre!

S: Je me fous de qui ce sera... je demande juste à ce que ce ne soit pas toi!

V: ...

S: tu as autre chose à me dire?

V: non...

S: parfait... je dois y aller... Fran m'attends...

Je quitte l'entrepôt et rentre à la maison où Fran est en train de feuilleter un magasine.

F: hey... déjà rentrée...

S: ouais...

F: ça va toi?

S: oui... pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

F: et du coté de Michael... ça avance...

S: il a quelqu'un... et c'est pas moi qui vais le faire rompre...

F: et lui?

S: quoi?

F: tu sais si tu comptes pour lui?

S: j'en sais rien et de toute façon c'est contre le règlement de... la banque...

F: mais ça, ça n'empêche pas qu'il a peut être des sentiments pour toi...

S: peut être...

F: en tout cas c'est la première fois que je revois cette étincelle dans tes yeux... tu l'aimes, hein?

S: je ne sais pas... c'est compliqué...

F: tu pourrais quitter la banque...

S: Fran!

F: ou bien lui... il pourrait la quitter votre satané banque...

S: ouais sûrement...

F: quand tu m'as parlé de lui, j'étais heureuse parce que c'était la première fois que je te revoyais heureuse...

S: ouais...

Mon portable sonne et je décroche.

S: Allô?... j'arrive...

Je quitte la maison pour le centre des opérations où je retrouve mon père et Kendall.

S: qu'est ce qui se passe?

J: après ton entrevue avec Vaughn, personne ne la revue... et il ne répond pas sur son portable...

K: Echelon a intercepté une communication... et il semblerait que Sloane en ait eu connaissance...

J: il est possible que Vaughn se soit fait enlever? Ou bien qu'il soit mort...

S: non... non... c'est pas possible?

** b Ch 2 /b **

J: Sydney...

S: laissez moi...

C'est pas possible... pas Vaughn... je ne peux pas le perdre lui aussi... mes larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues puis je vois Weiss s'avancer vers moi.

W: Syd... on va le retrouver...

Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et me tourne vers lui.

S: t'as du nouveau?

W: j'ai fait tracer son portable... mais il indique qu'il est toujours sur Los Angeles...

S: où?

W: sur les quais... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit là bas...

S: j'y vais...

W: non Sydney!... tu dois partir pour ta mission à Rome!

S: mon avion attendra... je dois d'abord retrouver Vaughn...

Je quitte la CIA et me rends sur les quais. J'arrive à Santa Monica... ça me fait remonté une multitude de sensations et de souvenirs... il a toujours été là quand j'avais mal... il m'a toujours soutenu... et moi... moi qu'est ce que j'ai fait... j'ai été exécrable... je n'aurais jamais du lui dire... on en serait pas là, si je m'étais tu...

Je m'avance doucement près d'un entrepôt quand j'aperçois une voiture garée au loin. Je vais vers cette voiture et vois un portable parterre ainsi que des traces de sang... il s'agit bien du portable de Vaughn. J'appelle Weiss et lui demande de m'envoyer une équipe technique...

Je retrouve mon père à la CIA et il me confirme qu'il s'agit bien du sang de Vaughn.

Mes larmes me montent aux yeux... tout ça est de ma faute... je savais qu'il finirais par lui arriver quelque chose... pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'as pas écouté... mon père me parle mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille... je suis trop préoccupé par ce qu'il advient de Vaughn...

J: Tu dois prendre ton avion... ta mission à Rome...

S: Qui sera mon contact de la CIA là bas?

J: Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer... ce sera Weiss...

S: Très bien... j'y vais...

J'ai pris mon avion pour Rome, récupérer cet homme et l'ai confié à Weiss puis nous avons maquillé la mort de cet homme puis j'ai rejoint Dixon et lui expliqué qu'il était mort. Nous rentrons à Los Angeles, Dixon retourne au SD-6 pour faire son rapport à Sloane tandis que je rentre chez moi.

S: Y a quelqu'un?

Wi: Ici...

Je vais jusqu'au salon et vois Will.

Wi: Content que tu sois rentré entière...

S: Fran n'est pas là?

Wi: Non, elle est au restaurant... alors ta mission?

S: on a récupéré l'homme et la CIA a grande longueur d'avance sur le SD-6 ce qui pourrait qu'il soit bientôt démantelé...

Wi: Syd... j'ai appris pour Vaughn...

S: Y'a du nouveau?

Wi: J'en sais rien... mais si tu veux m'en parler...

S: Merci Will... mais Vaughn est... juste un ami...

Wi: Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui...

S: Fran ne saura jamais tenir sa langue...

Wi: Elle s'inquiète pour toi... et moi aussi d'ailleurs...

S: Je vais bien...

6 mois ont passés et nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles de Vaughn. Est il mort? Est il blessé? A t il été enlevé et torturé? Toujours aucune nouvelle... le SD-6 est tombé, Sloane est emprisonné mais Vaughn n'est pas là... Sark s'est volatilisé dans la nature... Dixon et Marshall on rejoint la CIA...Kendall veut arrêter les recherches mais moi je ne veux pas... je continue malgré son désaccord... ma mère est toujours ici... je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider à retrouver Vaughn mais Kendall n'en a que faire et mon père me demande également d'arrêter mes recherches...

S: Il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber!

J: Sydney... ça fait plus de 6 mois qu'il a disparu... si il était vivant on le saurait...

S: Je refuse de l'abandonner!... je sais qu'il est en vie!

J: Tu ne peux pas savoir ça!

S: Et si c'était moi qui avait disparu? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait?

J: Tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

S: Alors ne me demande pas de l'abandonner!

Je suis parti avant qu'il puisse répliquer, j'ai besoin de marcher... je marche sans but précis puis je me retrouve au parc... ce parc... celui où l'on avait préparer ma contre mission... il faut que je le retrouve... je suis sûre qu'il est vivant... il est quelque part dans ce monde... mais je sais qu'il est là...

Mon portable sonne me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

S: Allô?

: J'ai une piste...

S: J'arrive...

Je rentre à toute vitesse à la Rotonde puis me dirige vers Eric.

S: Où est il?

W: J'ai localisé Sark à Hong Kong et une équipe a encore retrouvé des traces de sang qui correspondent avec l'adn de Vaughn...

S: Il n'était pas là bas...

Je soupire d'exaspération et Weiss me prend dans ses bras.

W: Syd... on avance... on sait qu'il est peut être vivant...

S: Je ne vois pas ce que Sark peut bien lui vouloir?

W: T'en fait pas... on va te le ramener ton Vaughn...

Je lui lance un regard noir et il s'excuse puis je rentre chez moi. Personne n'est à la maison, je vais directement me coucher et je fini par m'endormir.

Je me réveille et ne reconnais pas les lieux quand j'entends au loin des cris puis un homme avec cette voix si glaciale.

: Alors Sydney... enfin réveillée?

**Ch 3**

S: Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

: Je vous trouve bien agressive Mlle Bristow!

S: Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé?

: Et moi qui pensait que vous auriez déjà compris!

S: ...

: Peter Ziemmer!

S: Et bien quoi? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Ziemmer et moi?

: Ne faites pas celle qui ne comprend pas... Ziemmer possède une puce contenant toutes les infos sur les chefs des différents SD dont Alain Christophe qui, il me semble vous n'avez toujours pas arrêté!

S: Et alors?

: Il me semble que vous êtes toujours à la recherche de l'agent Vaughn, n'est ce pas?

S: Arrêtez votre petit manège Sark... et dites moi ce que vous voulez?

Sa: La puce contre l'agent Vaughn...

S: Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous respecterez votre part du contrat?

Sa: Enfin Sydney... ce n'est pas la première fois que nous passons un marché ensemble...

S: Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour m'assurer de votre loyauté.

Sa: Vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez revoir Vaughn vivant...

S: Très bien...

Sa: Rendez vous demain à la gare de Moscou... des instructions vous attendrons là bas sous un téléphone public...

J'acquiesce puis je ne me rends pas compte qu'un garde est entré dans la pièce et je m'évanouis. Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille et sort du bâtiment. En sortant je me rends compte que je suis à Los Angeles et je file directement à la CIA pour parler à mon père. Je lui raconte l'histoire, il me dit qu'il va voir avec Marshall si il peut créer un double de la puce sans pour autant mettre toutes les informations dessus puis il me dit de prendre l'avion pour Moscou et qu'on avisera une fois là bas.

Le lendemain je me suis donc rendu au rendez vous. D'après les instructions, je dois le retrouver à Malaga en Espagne, au bar d'un hôtel.

Arrivé à Malaga, je le retrouve à l'heure dite au bar comme prévu. Mon père m'a remis le double de la puce.

Sa: Sydney... je suis si content de vous revoir... pour une nouvelle collaboration...

S: Où est Vaughn?

Sa: Il n'est pas loin... Vous avez la puce?

S: Oui...

Sa: Rendez vous derrière le restaurant El Toro, il y a une ruelle on se retrouvera là bas.

30 minutes plus tard je le retrouve au lieu de rendez vous.

Sa: La puce?

S: Je veux voir Vaughn d'abord.

Un homme fait sortir Vaughn de la voiture, je peux voir qu'ils l'ont torturé à diverses reprises. Nous effectuons l'échange puis je récupère Vaughn mais nous nous faisons assommer par des gardes dissimulés non loin de nous. Je me réveille un moment plus tard lorsque j'entends quelqu'un murmurer mon prénom.

: Syd... Sydney...

Il me caresse doucement le visage puis j'ouvre les yeux et rencontre son regard. Il me sourit timidement puis nous nous relevons. Nous avons rejoint l'avion où je lui ais expliqué que l'Alliance et les cellules SD étaient dissoute puis je le soigne du mieux que je peux avec la trousse de secours à bord de l'avion. Je désinfecte diverses plaies qu'il a sur le visage et je le vois grimacer.

S: Excuse moi... je ne voulais pas te faire mal...

V: Syd... tu n'as pas à faire ça... je vais bien...

Il me prend les mains puis je baisse le regard vers celles ci. Je relève la tête et croise son regard.

S: Vaughn...

V: Chuuuttt... on a tout le temps maintenant...

S: J'ai eu si peur...

Il me prend dans ses bras et j'éclate en sanglots. Il resserre son étreinte le temps que je me calme, je m'écarte un moment plus tard.

S: Merci...

Je relève la tête vers lui et il me sourit.

V: C'est moi qui devrais te remercier... Syd...

S: Tu devrais te reposer-

V: Syd...

S: Vaughn, non-

V: Il va bien falloir en parler...

S: Oui... mais pas maintenant... et puis-

V: Alice?

S: Oui... mon père a dû la prévenir pour toi...

V: Je parlerais à Alice... Syd, tu me manques... quand on s'est rencontré à l'entrepôt... j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de mon coeur... une partie de moi... et je veux la retrouver... je voudrais qu'on puisse penser à "nous"…

S : Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça… à l'entrepôt… j'ai été exécrable-

V : Mais tu avais raison… c'était beaucoup trop dangereux…

S : Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos…

Il laisse planer un silence pesant puis il reprend.

V :Ok… mais je voudrais que tu restes là…

Je le regarde attentivement puis j'accepte sa requête en m'asseyant à coté de lui, il prend ma main et y entrelace nos doigts puis il laisse le sommeil l'envahir.

Nous atterrissons quelques heures plus tard, Vaughn est dirigé vers l'hôpital tandis que je rejoins le centre des opérations où Kendall m'attend de pied ferme.

K: Mlle Bristow! On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris de partir en mission de sauvetage sans autorisation!

S: Il s'agissait de la vie de Vaughn! Vous croyez que j'allais rester là sans rien faire alors qu'il était torturé par Sark!

K: Et depuis quand vous prêtez attention aux dire d'un terroriste!

S: Oh oui! C'est vrai, vous vous préférez envoyer des agents dans des missions suicides que dans des missions de sauvetage!

Je tourne les talons puis entends une dernière réflexion.

K: Cette attitude aura des conséquences agent Bristow, vous devrez vous expliquer avec Devlin!

Je m'arrête, me retourne puis m'approche de Kendall.

S: Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez! Alors virez moi! J'en ai rien à faire!

Je le laisse en plan et pars pour l'hôpital. Une infirmière m'indique la chambre de Vaughn, je frappe à la porte puis entre.

Il me voit puis m'adresse un sourire et je remarque qu'Alice est là. Un sentiment de jalousie me transperce le cœur mais je fais mine de ne pas le montrer. Vaughn nous présente puis il lui rappelle la rencontre au bar et le pourquoi du mensonge.

S: Comment tu vas?

V: Tu m'as bien soigné…

S: Alors Kendall va être ravi de le savoir…

V: Qu'est ce que Kendall vient faire la dedans?

S: Rien… je vais vous laisser…

A: Vous devriez rester… moi je dois partir… j'ai une importante réunion demain et je ne peux pas rester…

V: Sydney…

S: Non Vaughn… Fran m'attends…

Je quitte sa chambre puis je croise Eric dans un couloir.

W: Sydney…

S: Eric pas maintenant…

W: T'as vu Mike?

S: Oui.

W: Et?

S: Je l'ai laissé avec Alice.

W: Ohh…

S: Quoi?

W: Rien… j'ai entendu parlé de ta discussion avec Kendall… tu te rends compte qu'il va en référer à Devlin… tu risques ta place!

S: Et bien, ils n'ont qu'à me virer…

W: Ne me dis pas que… tu veux quitter la CIA!

S: Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie…

W: Alors tu vas laisser Sark s'en tirer comme ça!

S: Ce n'est plus mon combat…

W: Et Vaughn?

S: Il n'a pas besoin de moi…

W: Syd, tu ne me feras pas croire ça…

S: …

Tout d'un coup Alice passe comme une furie devant nous, Eric la voit passer et me regarde puis me dit de le suivre. J'acquiesce puis nous nous retrouvons dans la chambre de Vaughn. Nous nous regardons tous les 3 puis Eric nous laisse tous les 2. Vaughn me regarde, me demande d'approcher puis il engage la conversation.

V: J'ai parlé à Alice… je lui ais dit que c'était fini…

S: Tu n'aurais pas dû…

V: Syd… je ne comprends plus rien-

S: Tu ne trouve pas que ma vie est déjà un désastre… je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans cet enfer…

V: ça c'est à moi de le décider…

Il me prend la main, entrelace nos doigts et plonge son regard dans le mien.

V: Laisses nous au moins une chance…

S: Ok… mais, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… j'ai eu une altercation avec Kendall… il n'a pas apprécié que j'aille te récupérer et ma place au sein de l'agence ne tient plus qu'à un fil… et, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir…

V: C'est ce que tu veux… tu veux vraiment quitter la CIA?

Je m'assois sur le bord de son lit et le fixe du regard.

S: Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu être agent… et puis, je risque ma vie plus d'une fois par semaine en mission… je n'arrête pas de mentir à Fran, Will passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour moi… je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

V: Ok… écoute moi… je ne cherche pas à t'influencer mais… tu pourrais dire la vérité à Fran et puis après tu pourras prendre ta décision de rester ou de partir… quand à moi, je t'avoue que j'aimerais que tu restes parce qu'on fait une équipe de choc… mais si tu décides de partir, je l'accepterais…

S: Tu crois vraiment que je peux lui dire la vérité?

V: Oui… et puis si tu as peur de lui dire, je viendrais avec toi…

S: Non… je demanderais à Will d'être là, il saura comment l'aider à accepter… et puis, il s'est passé certaines choses depuis ta disparition…

V: Comment ça?

S: ça fait presque 6 mois que Will et Fran sont ensemble…

V: Et nous?

S: Quoi nous?

V: Tu leur en a parlé?

S: Je n'avais rien à leur dire… puisque tu étais avec Alice… et j'aimerais garder ça pour nous pour l'instant…

V: Tu as raison…

S: Je vais y aller…

V: Mais tu n'as plus aucune raison de partir maintenant…

S: Oui mais Fran m'attend…

Je dépose un baiser sur son front, me lève et quitte la chambre. J'échange un regard avec Eric qui rentre voir son meilleur ami quand à moi, je rentre à la maison.

F: Hey! Déjà rentrée!

S: Oui… Will est là?

Une ombre se détache du mur du salon et j'aperçois Will.

Wi: Toujours présent!

Nous nous enlaçons puis il voit une lueur d'inquiétude en moi.

Wi: T'es sûre que ça va?

S: Ouais… je dois vous parler… c'est important…

Ch 4 

Nous nous installons tout les 3 au salon puis je commence à tout expliquer à Fran.

S: Il y a 8 ans, un agent du gouvernement est venu me rencontrer sur le campus pour me proposer un job… pour faire partie de la CIA… mais ce n'était pas réellement la CIA, c'était une branche terroriste se faisant passer pour la CIA… mais ça je ne l'ai découvert que l'année dernière…

F: Mais-

S: Lorsque Danny m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai pris la résolution de lui avouer la vérité… que je travailler pour la CIA mais… mon employeur a découvert mon manquement à la règle et ils ont fait assassiner Danny…

F: Tu veux dire que ça fait 8 ans que tu me mens?… comment tu as pu faire ça! Je croyais que j'étais ton amie!

S: Je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi… alors oui, j'ai menti…

F: Et maintenant, qu'est ce qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas encore nous mentir?

S: Ecoutes… l'année dernière quand j'ai découvert la vérité concernant mes employeurs, je suis allée à la vrai CIA et j'ai acceptée de devenir agent double jusqu'à la dissolution de l'organisation…

F: Et maintenant?

S: Je ne sais pas…le SD-6 est détruit, ma place ne tient plus qu'à un fil mais…

F: Tu vas démissionner? Et Michael?

Je croise le regard de Will qui me pousse à continuer.

S: J'en sais rien... Vaughn était mon intermédiaire, il était chargé de mes contre missions…

F: Vaughn?

S: Michael Vaughn-

F: (à Will) Et toi, tu savais tout!

W: Oui…Syd m'a sauvé la vie à Paris ainsi que Jack à Taipei lorsque j'ai fait mon enquête sur la disparition de Danny… tu dois comprendre que si on t'as menti, c'était pour te protéger…

F: Et ton boulot?

W: Je travaille pour eux… mais je ne crains rien, je suis seulement analyste… je suis dans les bureaux…

F: Comment vous avez pu me faire ça!

S: Fran… je suis désolée… je ne-

Je vais pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se lève et va dans sa chambre, j'entends la porte claquer et ferme les yeux puis la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

W: Laisses lui du temps… ça va s'arranger… je vais aller lui parler…

S: Ouais…

Will rejoint Fran tandis que je vais ouvrir et reste étonnée de voir qui est là.

S: Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

V: Je ne pouvais te laisser faire ça toute seule…

S: Vaughn…

Il me prend dans ses bras et je lui murmure un "merci", je m'écarte doucement puis il me sourit. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'il se penche et m'embrasse. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et je colle mon front au sien.

S: Viens… je vais te présenter Fran…

V: Je croyais que tu voulais attendre-

S: Je pense surtout que l'on s'est menti bien trop longtemps… et je veux que ça cesse…

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur main dans la main puis nous nous installons au salon. Assis sur le canapé mon dos contre son torse, il m'encercle de ses bras puis entrelace nos doigts. Le sentir si près de moi, me rend sereine et je peux enfin me détendre complètement. Il me caresse tendrement le bras de son autre main et je tourne la tête pour me plonger dans son regard. Il me sourit puis nous nous embrassons tendrement.

S: Ils t'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital-

V: Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien... je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi...

S: Après tout ce qui s'est passé... je ne peux pas...

V: Je suis là maintenant... rien ne m'arrivera... et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver non plus...

Il me caresse tendrement la joue, je ferme les yeux à ce doux contact. Lorsque je réouvre les yeux, je me noie dans son regard et il m'embrasse passionnément. Je réponds ardemment à son baiser et m'écarte pour reprendre mon souffle.

Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un long moment puis j'entends les voix de Fran et Will se rapprocher. Alors qu'ils arrivent dans le salon, Vaughn et moi, nous nous levons. Fran semble aller mieux mais je sais qu'il lui faudra du temps pour accepter tout ça.

F: Syd… excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça…

S: C'est normal… je ne t'en veux pas…

Je la prends dans mes bras, je croise le regard de Will insistant vis à vis de Vaughn puis je m'écarte de Fran pour le lui présenter.

S: Fran, je te présente Michael Vaughn…

F: Enchanté… vous êtes Michael… Le Michael?

V: Heureux de vous rencontrer… (se tournant vers moi) alors comme ça tu parles de moi?

Je lui lance un regard malicieux puis il me sourit.

F: En fait, je ne sais pas grand chose sur vous hormis votre prénom…

Wi: En tout cas, Syd est beaucoup plus discrète que toi Fran!

F: Qu'est ce que tu insinues?

Wi: Moi? Rien du tout…

F: Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire Will...

WI: Tu oses mettre ma parole en doute?

Il lui dit ça en souriant, et elle éclate de rire puis se retourne vers moi.

F: Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires… mais, ça fait longtemps vous deux?

V: Officieusement pour ma part, ça fait plus d'un an que je l'attends-

S: En fait, ça date d'aujourd'hui…

F: Je suis heureuse pour vous deux… Syd, excuse moi pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure…

S: Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… j'aurais dû te dire la vérité bien plus tôt…

V: Syd, arrête de tout te reprocher-

S: C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait enlever…

V: Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé… je vais bien…

S: Et ils t'ont laisser quitter l'hôpital comme ça?

V: En fait-

S: Vaughn!

V: Weiss a convaincu le médecin que je me tiendrai tranquille… et je devais impérativement te parler…

Mon portable sonne et je décroche.

: C'est moi… Vaughn est avec toi?

S: Pourquoi?

W: Syd…

S: Ok Ok.

Je passe mon portable à Vaughn en lui disant que c'est Weiss, il s'éloigne de nous et Fran me regarde avec un grand sourire.

F: C'est sérieux vous deux?

Wi: Fran… laisses les!

S: C'est le début mais je veux y croire…

F: Tu sais j'aurais jamais imaginé que ta vie était si…

S: … trépidante!

F: Oui… je ne t'en veux pas et à toi non plus Will… si vous l'avez fait, c'était pour me protéger et maintenant je vous remercie pour m'avoir dit la vérité…

Je me lève et prend Fran dans mes bras. Nous nous écartons quand Vaughn revient, il me fait un grand sourire.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?

V: Savoir si je t'avais trouvé…

S: Et?

V: Et je lui ais dit que j'ai trouvé plus que ça… j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur…

Je lui souris et l'embrasse fougueusement, nous nous séparons puis il s'adresse à Fran.

V: Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur votre nom...

F: Michael… je ne suis pas assez vieille pour être vouvoyé alors ce sera "tu"!

V: Ok…

F: Bon, nous on retourne au restaurant… Syd, si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver… bien que je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi… à plus tard les amoureux…

S & V: Bye…

F: Will, tu viens!

Wi: J'arrive, j'arrive…

Fran et Will quittent la maison et au moment où la porte se referme, Vaughn se tourne vers moi avec un regard malicieux.

S: Que voulait Eric?

V: Je te l'ai dit…

S: Mais encore?

V: Savoir si nous deux ça avançait…

S: Et?

V: Et je lui ais dit qu'on était en plein pourparlers…

S: Quels pourparlers?

V: Ceux là…

Il se rapproche et m'embrasse tendrement, je lui rends son baiser puis il me dirige lentement vers le canapé tout en m'embrassant. Nous basculons sur le canapé, j'émets un gloussement et il me fait taire d'un autre baiser. Il s'écarte en me fixant dans les yeux et bascule dans mon dos.

S: Vaughn… qu'est ce que tu as?

V: Rien… c'est juste que… je ne veux rien brusquer-

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

S: Et tu penses que c'est ce que je veux?

V: Oui… je ne veux pas aller trop vite au risque de te perdre…

S: …

V: Syd-

Mon portable sonne mais je décroche à contrecœur.

S: Allô?… très bien… j'arrive…

Je raccroche puis croise le regard de Vaughn.

S: C'était Kendall…

V: Alors tu vas partir!

S: Je ne sais pas… je n'y ais pas encore réfléchi… et maintenant ça ne dépend pas que de moi…

Je vois son regard s'assombrir mais il relève la tête et me sourit.

V: Je suis sûr que si tu fais un break et qu'après tu demandes à revenir, Devlin acceptera...

S: C'est vrai que quitter ce monde risque d'être dur parce que... je te verrais moins et... je ne pourrais plus voir ma mère... mais-

V: Mais quelque part... tu veux rester...

S: Oui... Sark est toujours en liberté... on ne connaît pas ses projets et... j'aime travailler avec toi...

Il m'embrasse tendrement et me sourit.

S: Vaughn?... je dois y aller...

V: Ok... mais à une condition...

S: Laquelle?

V: Tu dînes avec moi ce soir!

S: Je n'ai plus aucunes raison de refuser tes invitations quelles quelles soit!

Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et nous rejoignons ma voiture.

V: Je passe te chercher à 20 h...

S: Ok... je t'appelle si il y a un changement de programme...

Il se tourne s'éloignant de moi pour rejoindre sa voiture mais je l'interpelle.

S: Vaughn?

Il se retourne doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

S: Merci d'être venu...

Il revient vers moi et m'embrasse passionnément, il s'écarte un moment plus tard en me souriant.

V: Tu sais que je tiens à toi... je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse...

S: ...

V: Je vais y aller...

Je vais à l'agence où je croise Kendall avec son air supérieur et hautain puis Weiss m'avertit que Devlin m'attend.

2 heures plus tard, je ressors de son bureau, je reste à la CIA car selon eux, je suis importante puisque je connais tout de l'Alliance et que si je démissionne je ferais une proie facile pour les terroristes. Je quitte rapidement l'agence alors qu'il est 17h et me dirige au restaurant pour voir Fran.

Je la distingue au bar et vais m'asseoir.

S: Salut.

F: Salut... t'as perdu ton homme?

Je baisse la tête en repensant à ma discussion avec Devlin mais elle s'en aperçoit.

F: Syd... qu'est ce que tu as?

S: Rien... un problème de boulot... Vaughn est rentré chez lui, on dîne ensemble ce soir...

F: Ohh... un dîner en amoureux...

S: Fran!

F: Quoi? Du jour au lendemain tu me parles d'un homme qui te plais, tu me dis qu'il n'est pas libre et quelques mois plus tard tu m'apprends que tu sors avec lui... alors je me pose des questions... tu l'aimes?

Je lui souris doucement puis baisse la tête alors qu'elle me tend un café.

F: Oui, tu l'aimes… ton regard parle pour toi... tu lui as dit?

S: Fran...

F: Oui, je sais, j'arrête... alors?

S: Non…

F: Tu devrais lui dire… n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard…

S: Fran… on commence juste notre relation… même si je connais la nature des mes sentiments à son égard, rien ne me dit que les siens sont aussi profond que les miens…

F: Alors tu vas attendre qu'il te le dise!

S: C'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais… c'est compliqué avec l'agence… il y a le protocole et-

F: Moi, ce que je vois c'est que le protocole vous l'avez déjà enfreint alors un peu plus, un peu moins qu'est ce que ça change!

S: Ouais… mais il n'y a pas que ça-

F: Y'a quoi alors?... ce que je remarque c'est que tu as toujours bon goût en matière d'hommes et puis... vous allez très bien ensemble même si je ne le connais pas encore vraiment-

S: Fran!

Tout à coup, je sens de puissant bras entourer me taille et je me retourne tandis que Fran repart en cuisine.

V: Je savais bien que je trouverais ici…

S: Le médecin n'avait pas dit qu'il fallait que tu restes tranquille?

V: Je ne peux être tranquille que si tu es près de moi… alors?

S: Alors quoi?

V: T'as vu Kendall?

S: Je l'ai vu mais j'avais rendez vous avec Devlin…

V: Et?

S: Je reste… du moins pour l'instant…

V: ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi…

S: Oui et tu sais que tu es une des raisons qui m'empêche de raccrocher…

V: Ah oui?

S: Tu le sais très bien… on a toujours fait du super boulot ensemble…

Son portable sonne, il décroche tout en restant près de moi et en me regardant dans les yeux.

V: Eric?… qu'est ce que tu veux?… non pas ce soir… oui, j'ai quelque chose de prévu… quoi Sydney?… Weiss, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre… je te rappelle demain!

Il raccroche en me souriant.

V: Il pourrait décrocher la palme de la curiosité…

S: Il se fait du souci pour toi-

V: Non, il se fait du souci pour nous!… mais il est exaspérant avec ses questions…

S: Tu sais, t'es pas le seul a avoir été interrogé-

V: Il t'a appelé?

S: Non… moi j'ai subi l'interrogatoire de Fran…

Nous rigolons de la situation et il m'embrasse tendrement.

V: On est vraiment bien entouré!

S: Tu m'emmènes où, ce soir?

V: Surprise… tu le sauras quand on y sera!

Il me prend dans ses bras tout en déposant de légers baisers dans mon cou et je souris à ce contact.

Wi: Alors les amoureux, quoi de neuf?

Vaughn s'écarte et j'aperçois Will en compagnie de Weiss.

W: Je le savais! J'en étais sûr!

V: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Weiss?

W: Je cherchais Syd.

S: Je suis là, Eric. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

W: Kendall veut te voir…

S: Maintenant?

W: Non, demain à la première heure… il n'y a rien d'urgent…

V: Et c'est pour ça, que tu as fait tout ce chemin!

W: Mike, Mike, Mike! Je venais également prendre de tes nouvelles!

V: Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire!

Fran revient vers nous et Vaughn lui présente Weiss. Nous restons tout un moment à discuter et je me lève pour rentrer à la maison.

W: Tu pars déjà?

S: J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire…

W: Ohhh… je n'en doute pas…

V: Eric!

W: Oui, c'est moi Eric Weiss…

V: Fou lui la paix!

W: Ok, j'arrête… mais tu devras tout me dire sur votre soirée…

V: Tu rêves!

Je souris à leur discussion et me tourne pour partir quand Vaughn me retient par la main. Je tourne vers lui alors qu'il se lève. Il m'emmène dans un coin à l'écart et m'embrasse tendrement.

V: Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça!

Je lui souris alors qu'il me fixe dans les yeux, il passe une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

V: Je te ramène?

S: Te dérange pas, j'ai ma voiture…

V: ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire…

S: Non, c'est bon…

V: Alors à 20h, comme prévu?

S: Oui…

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et quitte le restaurant pour rentrer me préparer.

**Ch 5**

Je me fais couler un bain bien chaud afin de me détendre tranquillement. Mon entretien avec Devlin a été loin d'être de tout repos. Kendall a beau être mon supérieur mais il n'appartient pas à la CIA, il fait partie des recherches spéciales et il est loin d'avoir la carrure d'un chef de section. La CIA lui fait confiance donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là dessus mais il n'a aucune confiance en moi parce que je viens du SD-6.

1 heure plus tard, je sors de mon bain où je me suis assoupie un moment puis je m'habille pour la soirée. Je mets une robe noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, me maquille légèrement et remonte mes cheveux dans un chignon élaboré avec quelques mèches que j'en fait ressortir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, je vais ouvrir et découvre Vaughn dans un costume noir avec une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons sont ouverts. Nous nous fixons et aucun de nous deux n'arrive à parler.

V: Tu es magnifique…

S: Tu n'es pas mal non plus!

Je le fais entrer le temps de récupérer mes affaires mais il n'arrête pas de me regarder. Nous sortons en nous dirigeant vers sa voiture, nous montons puis il prend le volant.

S: Alors, où est ce que tu m'emmènes?

V: Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer…

S: Je te trouve bien sûr de toi!

V: Oui, j'avoue…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à Santa Monica, il arrête la voiture puis fait le tour pour m'ouvrir.

S: Vaughn?

V: Viens!

Il me prend par la main, ce contact me donne l'impression que la température de mon corps est en train de monter en flèche. Nous faisons une cinquantaine de mètre et il me montre l'hôtel-restaurant "Au Petit Bonheur". Nous rentrons à l'intérieur et la personne chargée de l'accueil nous conduit jusqu'à notre table. Nous dînons tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien et de nos enfances respectives, arrivé au dessert je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais il n'ose pas.

S: Vaughn?

V: Je voulais m'excuser... j'aurais dû parler à Alice dès qu'elle est arrivé mais-

S: Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça... j'ai confiance en toi...

V: J'y tiens... je ne veux pas que tu penses que pour moi notre relation est une passade...

S: Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ça...

V: Je tiens à toi, Syd... je voulais que tu le saches...

Il me prend la main sur la table et je le regarde dans les yeux, il me fait un sourire. Il paie la note puis nous ressortons en se dirigeant à la voiture mais je m'arrête et pars m'accouder à la rambarde surplombant l'océan. Je repense à cette soirée où je me suis confié à lui puis à toutes les discussions qu'on a pu avoir. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque je sens ses bras entourer ma taille, je souris mais le contact entre nos deux corps me fait frissonner. Il rompt son étreinte, enlève sa veste et la pose sur mes épaules.

S: Merci...

Il se rapproche de moi en me prenant dans ses bras puis dépose un baiser dans mon cou.

V: A quoi tu penses?

S: A nos rencontres depuis plus d'un an... à nos discussions...

V: Il faut dire qu'elles sont nombreuses... mais pour moi, c'était toujours un vrai bonheur ces rencontres... parce que je pouvais t'admirer et te parler...

Je me retourne dans ses bras en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'approche doucement ma tête près de la sienne et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il intensifie rapidement. Il se dégage pour reprendre son souffle puis nous retournons à la voiture. Il me ramène à la maison, nous sommes sur le pas de la porte et je me tourne vers lui.

S: J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée...

V: Je suis heureux que ça t'ais plu...

S: Mais... je ne veux qu'elle se termine comme ça... j'aimerais que tu restes...

Il me sourit et j'en profite pour lui prendre la main. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, je lui lâche la main pour aller nous préparer du café. Je sens son regard sur moi, ça me fait sourire, j'ai le sentiment de me sentir belle à ses cotés. Alors que je me retourne, je me retrouve dans ses bras et instinctivement je colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Après une seconde de surprise, il répond à mon baiser et nous nous écartons pour reprendre notre souffle. Il me regarde avec une lueur d'hésitation.

S: Qu'est ce que tu as?

V: Rien...

S: Vaughn...

V: Je peux attendre si tu veux... on est-

S: Vaughn, on est libre... libre de vivre notre vie, libre de faire ce qu'on veut... et moi, je veux que tu sois près de moi...

Il me sourit puis je l'embrasse pour l'encourager à reprendre nos étreintes. Je m'écarte et lui prends la main pour qu'il me suive. Je l'emmène jusque dans ma chambre où je referme la porte au moment où il en franchi le seuil. J'ai le dos contre la porte et je m'avance dans sa direction lentement, je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il rapproche mon corps du sien en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

S: M. Vaughn…

V: Mlle Bristow…

Il m'embrasse doucement, je réponds ardemment à son baiser, ses mains parcourent lentement mon dos jusqu'à trouver la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il s'écarte pour qu'on reprenne notre souffle. Je lui souris.

V: Tu es magnifique…

Je l'embrasse, nous nous déshabillons mutuellement sans nous quitter du regard. Il m'allonge sur le lit en continuant à me caresser et à m'embrasser, nous poursuivons nos étreintes jusqu'à l'atteinte de notre désir mutuel.

Je me réveille doucement, puis ouvrant les yeux je sens son regard sur moi. Il me tient fermement dans ses bras, ma tête reposant dans le creux de son cou.

V: Bonjour toi...

S: Salut...

Je relève la tête l'embrassant tendrement, ses mains parcourent mon corps mais je me détache de lui rapidement.

V: Quoi?

S: Rien... si ce n'est que moi je dois aller travailler...

V: J'aurais aimé passer la journée avec toi.

S: Moi aussi mais... Kendall veut me voir à tout prix-

V: Je pourrais venir avec toi...

S: Vaughn, tu es en arrêt-

V: Tu sais j'ai un prénom...

S: Oui, je suis au courant-

V: Je suis en arrêt jusqu'à lundi... je peux très bien revenir aujourd'hui... ça nous permettra d'être ensemble-

S: Je croyais que le médecin avait précisé qu'il te fallait du repos...

V: Syd...

Je me lève et vais prendre ma douche. ½ heure plus tard, je me prépare un café dans la cuisine quand je sens soudainement des bras encercler ma taille et m'embrasser dans le cou.

S: Je vais être en retard si tu ne t'arrêtes pas...

V: C'est pas grave...

S: Kendall va m'égorger si il ne me voit pas ce matin... déjà qu'il n'a pas apprécier ma dernière mission...

V: T'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as eu une panne de réveil...

S: Tu ne veux pas me laisser partir!

V: Non.

S: Je vois...

Je me retourne doucement dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement. Nous sommes interrompus par le bruit de la porte d'entrée, il s'écarte et Fran nous adresse un grand sourire.

F: Je dérange!

S: Non, au contraire... je dois y aller-

V: Syd...

S: Je t'appelle tout à l'heure...

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois en le laissant en compagnie de Fran et pars pour l'Agence.

J'arrive à mon bureau quand Weiss vient me voir.

W: Salut.

S: Salut... pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que cette visite n'est pas anodine...

W: Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer?

S: Rien... si ce n'est que je commence à te connaître, et que tu désespère de savoir comment s'est passé notre soirée d'hier...

W: Alors?

S: Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Vaughn?

W: Pourquoi vous me faites ça?

S: Tu sais bien que je t'adore... mais je ne te dirais rien sur notre soirée...

W: D'accord, je ne dirais plus rien... j'espère juste que vous serez heureux ensemble...

S: Merci Eric... ça me touche vraiment...

W: J'allais oublier, il y a Kendall qui t'attend...

S: Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt!

W: Non, y'avait plus beaucoup important... je devais savoir pour hier soir...

Je lui souris et lui fait une tape sur le bras puis on éclate de rire. Je pars dans le bureau de Kendall où celui ci m'attend. Je frappe puis entre.

S: M. Kendall, vous vouliez me voir?

K: Agent Bristow...Oui... votre mère nous a confié qu'elle sait où Alain Christophe pourrait se cacher mais... elle a décidé qu'elle ne divulguerait cette information qu'à deux personnes...

S: Qui ça?

K: A vous et...

S: Et?

K: Votre soeur...

S: Ma... soeur!

K: Oui... c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit... je souhaiterais que vous alliez lui parler...

S: Très bien...

Il me fait signe que la discussion est close. Je prends le chemin de mon bureau mais je change de direction au dernier moment pour aller voir mon père dans le sien.

S: Papa?

J: Sydney...

S: Je voudrais te parler...

J: Entres...

S: Je viens de parler avec Kendall. Il m'a dit que maman aurait révélé qu'elle a eu un autre enfant...

J: Oui, j'étais là lorsqu'elle en a parlé...

S: Et?

J: Et quoi?

S: Tu étais au courant pour ma soeur?

J: Non... mais j'ai découvert qu'elle avait eu une liaison avec Sloane avant de disparaître...

S: tu veux dire que Sloane est le père de ma soeur!

J: Je ne sais pas mais c'est une éventualité à prendre en compte...

S: Kendall m'a demandé d'aller l'interroger...

J: Restes sur tes gardes-

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire!... que maman me manipulerait!

J: Sydney, on ne connaît pas ses projets! Elle a peut être tout inventé pour te rapprocher d'elle!

S; Non, c'est du délire! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle nous mentirait à ce sujet!

Je lui lance un regard noir, sors de son bureau en claquant la porte et rejoins le mien.

Je tente désespérément de me calmer après la discussion houleuse avec mon père mais on frappe à la porte, j'autorise la personne à entrer.

: Sydney?

S: Vaughn?... mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

V: Je venais voir si t'acceptais de déjeuner avec moi à midi...

S: Je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de me poser la question...

Je lui souris malgré le trouble dont je suis envahi suite à mon entrevue avec Kendall et la discussion avec mon père. Il se rapproche doucement en m'enlaçant puis m'embrasse tendrement.

V: On y va?... comme ça tu me diras, ce qui s'est passé avec Kendall pour que ça te mette dans cet état...

S: Comment ça?

V: Je te sens énervé, choqué... tu n'es pas comme ce matin...

S: Très bien, je vais te le dire... ma mère a révélé qu'elle avait eu un autre enfant, elle est prête à nous révéler où pourrait se cacher Alain Christophe mais... elle a préciser qu'elle ne le dirait uniquement qu'à ma soeur et moi...

V: Ta soeur!

S: Et mon père a découvert que ma mère a eu une liaison avec Sloane avant sa disparition...

V: Tu veux dire que... tu aurais une soeur et que Sloane serait son père!

S: Oui...

V: D'accord... alors d'abord, on va déjeuner et ensuite on en parle...

Il me prend par la main, nous quittons l'agence et rejoignons le restaurant de Fran. A peine, as t on passé l'entrée qu'elle m'attrape et m'emmène à l'écart pour me demander comment s'est passé ma soirée.

F: Alors?

S: Quoi?

F: Ne joue pas à ça avec moi?... comment ça s'est passé hier soir?

S: Très bien...

F: Sydney!

S: On a dîné à Santa Monica et je te laisse deviner la suite...

F: Et tu lui as dit?

V: Syd...

S: J'arrive...

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, je repars avec Fran vers Vaughn quand je le vois en train de discuter avec Will.

S: Salut toi!

Wi: Tiens, mon espionne préférée... ça va?

S: Très bien.

Nous déjeunons tout les 4 et j'en profite pour parler de l'histoire de ma mère à Fran et Will puis nous abordons le sujet de la possibilité que j'ai une soeur.

F: C'est incroyable! Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible?

S: J'en sais rien mais... mon instinct me dit que c'est la vérité...

V: Syd-

S: Oui, je sais... je dois rester sur mes gardes...

Fran repars en cuisine, je le regarde dans les yeux et détourne son regard lorsque mon portable sonne.

S: Allô?... elle a parlé à qui?...Et?... et ce contact je suppose qu'il a un nom?... Vargas?... ça me dit quelque chose... regarde dans les dossiers du SD-6, il devrait y avoir quelque chose sur lui...je t'ai déjà répondu à ce sujet...Vaughn... aucune idée... à plus...

V: J'ai une soudaine intuition qu'Eric me cherche...

S: Parfaitement et sur ce coup, tu m'es redevable!

V: J'adore t'être redevable...

Il dit ça me fixant dans les yeux en souriant.

V: Il a du nouveau?

S: Oui, mon père a interrogé ma mère... elle dit que Nadia, ma soeur, est protégé par un homme... Emilio Vargas... je crois que Sloane a fait appel à lui pour rechercher un disciple de Rambaldi... et, elle est agent... comme moi...

V: Syd-

S: Vaughn! Je dois lui parler... il faut que je saches! Nadia pourrait très bien ne pas être la fille de Sloane! Je dois en avoir le coeur net!

V: Tu crois que ça va arranger la situation?... regardes les choses en face! Si ta mère confirme que ton père est bien le père de Nadia, qu'est ce que ça va changer? Sark est toujours dans la nature! Tout comme Alain Christophe...

S: Mais si on peut récupérer Nadia, ma mère nous donnera l'endroit où se cache Alain Christophe et on pourra sûrement localisé Sark également... puisque lui aussi le cherche...

Wi: Calmez vous tout les deux! Pourquoi vous vous emportez comme ça!

S & V: Pour rien!

Wi: Je vois...

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

Wi: Que l'amour que vous vous portez est vraiment fusionnel seulement... il faudrait peut être que vous songiez à régler votre vrai problème...

Vaughn émet un léger soupir, quand à moi, je baisse la tête, Will nous laisse en tête à tête.

S: Vaughn-

V: Elle te manipule Syd... et toi, tu ne vois rien!

S: Mais c'est ma mère!... comment tu peux dire ça?

V: Sydney... si elle s'est rendue, c'est pour une raison bien précise! Elle ne l'a pas fait uniquement pour te revoir... elle a un plan a longue échéance!

S: Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances!

Je le vois éviter mon regard puis il baisse la tête.

V: ...

S: Vaughn?... Regardes moi!

Il relève la tête mais fuit mon regard.

S: Tu as enquêté... sur ma mère!

V: Oui... je veux savoir ce qu'elle manigance!

S: Pour-

Il se lève précipitamment et quitte le restaurant sans même un dernier regard vers moi. Je comprends que rien ne sera possible entre nous, tant que l'on n'aura pas crevé l'abcès sur cette histoire avec ma mère.

**Ch 6**

Les larmes coulent à flots sur mon visage alors que Fran et Will me rejoignent.

F: Syd... ma belle, ne t'en fait pas... il reviendra...

Elle me prend dans ses bras tandis que Will m'enserre la main.

Wi: J'irai lui parler...et même si il ne veut pas me parler, je le forcerais à m'écouter!

Je m'écarte de Fran et tourne la tête vers Will.

S: Tu n'as pas à faire ça... c'est pas ton problème... et puis, je pense qu'Eric se chargera de lui remettre les deux pieds sur terre...

F: Je le trouve amusant Eric...

S: Oui, c'est quelqu'un de génial... tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, si je n'avais pas accepter qu'on se mette ensemble...

Wi: Syd... tu l'aimes, si tu n'avais pas cédé à cet instant... ça aurait été à un autre moment... vous êtes fait pour être ensemble... tu n'as rien à te reprocher...

S: Merci...

Wi: Pour quoi?

S: Pour être là pour moi... tout simplement...

F: Will, achètes toi un cerveau!

W: Merci Fran... venant de toi, je prends ça pour un compliment!

Je souris à leurs chamailleries mais je finis par retourner à l'agence pour en savoir plus sur ma soeur. J'entre dans mon bureau et commence à réfléchir à la possibilité que le père de ma soeur soit Sloane mais je suis tiré de mes réflexions par Weiss qui se tient contre le chambranle de la porte.

W: A qui tu penses, pour ne pas m'avoir entendu frapper à ta porte?

S: Weiss...

W: C'est bien moi...

La dispute avec Vaughn me revient en tête, il voit mon visage s'assombrir instantanément.

W: J'ai vu Mike tout à l'heure...

Je relève les yeux vers lui.

S: Au moins à toi, il te parle...

W: Oui... mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'était passé... tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

S: Le problème persistera tant qu'il ne voudra pas en parler avec moi...

W: Quoi?

S: Ma mère...

W: Ok... je vois... laisses lui le temps de faire le point... il tient sincèrement à toi mais-

S: Il pense que je pourrais le quitter à cause de cette histoire, c'est ça?

W: Oui... laisse lui jusqu'à ce soir, je suis sur qu'il viendra et si il le fait pas... et ben, c'est moi qui le traînera jusqu'à chez toi!

Je lui souris, il me prend dans ces bras en me chuchotant à l'oreille

W: Vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble...

S: Merci Eric...

Je romps notre étreinte et lui explique que je dois aller parler à ma mère. Je descends aux sous sols voir ma mère. Lorsque j'arrive, je l'observe sans bruit en séance de méditation.

I: ça m'étonnerait que tu sois venu me voir seulement pour m'observer méditer!

S: Bonjour...

I: Bonjour ma chérie...

Je me rapproche de la vitre.

S: Si je suis venue... c'est pour en savoir plus sur Nadia et... son père...

I: Pourquoi... pourquoi tu tiens à savoir l'identité de son père?

S: Je veux être en mesure de répondre à ses questions en toute franchise et... pouvoir lui annoncer la vérité en douceur... c'est trop te demander!

I: Je comprends...

½ heure plus tard, je remonte à mon bureau avec les révélations de ma mère. J'entre dans mon bureau et reste stupéfaite lorsque je vois Vaughn le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre de mon bureau. Je referme la porte de mon bureau afin de lui signaler ma présence.

V: Sydney...

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais là!... je croyais que tu voulais ni me voir, ni me parler!

V: Je suis venu m'excuser... je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça...

Il se rapproche lentement de moi tout en me prenant les mains, il finit par me regarder dans les yeux attendant une réponse. Je baisse la tête le temps de trouver les mots puis la relève.

S: Vaughn... je comprends très bien que tu te sentes mal du fait des actions de ma mère vis à vis de ta famille ainsi que de ce qui se passe entre nous mais... je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose...

V: Quoi?

S: Je ne veux plus qu'il n'y ait de secrets et de mensonges entre nous...

V: Je ne te cacherais plus rien... je te le promets... et Michael Vaughn tient toujours ces promesses...

Je plonge mon regard dans un océan d'émeraude, il se penche doucement déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

V: Je te promets également de tout faire pour te rendre la vie belle et heureuse...

S: Tu vas avoir du boulot de se coté... parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été gâtée par la vie...

V: Alors je m'arrangerais pour te la rendre plus supportable...

Il me sourit puis me prend dans ses bras.

V: Dis moi... tu comptes partir de l'agence à quelle heure?

S: Pourquoi?... tu te proposerais de m'enlever!

V: J'avoue que j'y pensais fortement...

Je m'écarte et l'embrasse. Alors que nous nous embrassons langoureusement, une voix nous force à nous séparer.

: Ah, ben je crois que vous vous êtes réconciliés...

S: Oui...

W: Syd, Kendall t'attends pour le briefing de la mission de lundi...

V: Quelle mission?

S: Je dois aller chercher ma soeur-

V: Je vois... et tu comptais m'en faire part!

Eric s'en va et je me retourne vers Vaughn.

S: Tu penses vraiment que j'allais te le cacher!

V: Excuse moi, c'est juste que-

S: Je sais... lors de ton enquête, tu as découvert quelque chose sur... ma mère?

V: Non... elle est clean... je... je voudrais partir avec toi...

S: Pour la mission?

V: Oui... je ne te laisserais pas aller la chercher toute seule.

S: Ok... viens, on va voir Kendall...

2 heures plus tard, nous ressortons de la salle de débriefing, Vaughn fera partie de la mission. Il devra m'aider à accoster Nadia et à la mettre en lieu sûr avant de lui révéler toute la vérité. Nous sortons de la CIA et rentrons chez moi. Je nous sers à boire puis vais au salon, le rejoindre. Nous nous installons dans le canapé, je me blottis dans ces bras et il passe le sien autour de mes épaules.

V: Syd...

S: Oui...

V: Qu'est ce que tu fais ce week-end?

S: J'ai rien de prévu... à part le passer avec toi... pourquoi?

V: Alors je t'enlève... on va passer 2 jours rien que tout les deux... loin de l'agence et de Los Angeles...

S: Tu m'emmènes où?

V: Dans une petite maison, près de la mer... où personne, ne nous trouvera...

S:T'as une maison?

V: Oui... elle appartenait à mon père et-

S: Ok...

V: T'es d'accord?

S: Oui... quoi de mieux que de passer un week end entier en amoureux, loin des regards inquisiteurs...

V: Tu es exceptionnelle...

Le soir même nous partions pour cette petite maison à l'extérieur de Los Angeles. Il m'a montré les alentours, raconté quelques anecdotes avec son père puis nous nous sommes baladés sur la plage main dans la main où personne n'était là pour nous jugés. Nous avons passé deux jours fabuleux où ne régnait que nous et nos sentiments. Ce week end était synonyme de détente, découverte et rigolade ; je n'oublierais jamais cette simple balade lors du couché de soleil où nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il me pousse dans l'eau et que dans les secondes suivantes nous nous embrassions en étant totalement immergés par l'océan. Etre avec lui est si simple, il n'y a pas de faux semblants, il n'y a que nous et notre attirance qui pour moi est bien plus que de l'attirance mais en est il de même pour lui?

Il m'a ramené à la maison, il y a quelques heures. Fran et Will n'était toujours pas rentré, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste mais notre avion décollait tôt demain donc il est repartit chez lui.

Le lendemain,

Il est passé me prendre et nous sommes partit à l'aéroport. 3 heures plus tard, nous atterrissions, et nous sommes dirigés à l'appartement de Nadia. Vargas ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Il m'a prit la main alors que nous sortions de l'ascenseur.

V:(se tournant vers moi) ça va aller?

S: Ouais... de toute façon, les dés sont jetés!

Je sonnai à la porte quand je restai stupéfaite devant la personne se trouvant en face de moi.

N: Bonjour...

S: Bonjour... vous êtes Nadia Santos?

V: Bonjour...

N: Oui. Je peux vous aider?

S: Je suis Sydney Bristow et voici Michael Vaughn, nous sommes de la CIA et nous voudrions vous parler-

N: Me parler? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire avec la CIA?

S: Il s'agit de votre mère-

N: Ma mère... c'est impossible-

S: Je sais, vous ne la connaissez pas...

N: Comment-

V: Nous vous dirons tout... mais pas ici, vous êtes surveillés-

N: Oui... difficile de ne pas le remarquer!

Elle nous suivit donc jusqu'à la planque de la CIA où je lui ais tout révélé sur ma mère.

N: Et mon père?

S: Ton père... maman n'est pas sûre de l'identité, pour avoir confirmation tu vas devoir passer un test adn à Los Angeles-

N: Et qui sont les 2 pères supposés?

S: Mon père et Arvin Sloane...

N: Deux parents terroristes... on peut pas rêver mieux!

Quelques heures plus tard, nous revenions à la CIA, Nadia ayant accepté de nous suivre. Après qu'elle ait passé divers tests et un bilan complet, la CIA accepta que je la ramène à la maison.

S: T'es ici chez toi...

N: Merci de-

F: Bonjour-

S: Nadia, je te présente Fran... Fran voici ma soeur, Nadia-

N: Enchantée-

F: Bienvenue dans la famille!

Dans les jours suivants, nous apprenions que mon père était bien le père de Nadia ce qui la soulagea de savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec Sloane. Vaughn et moi devions partir pour Santa Barbara pour quelques jours mais ce voyage n'eut jamais lieu.

3 ans plus tard...

Voilà 1 an que je suis revenue, 3 ans que ma maison a brûlé, 6 mois que j'ai quitté la CIA et 2 mois que j'ai trouvé un poste de prof à l'université.

Je ne pensais pas que ma vie pouvait être aussi désastreuse. Revoir Vaughn était la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver mais lorsque j'ai su pour son mariage tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Comment avait il pu me faire ça après tout ce qu'on avait enduré! J'ai tout fait pour rester maîtresse de moi lorsque j'étais à la CIA mais les 2 dernières missions m'étaient trop insupportable; lorsque nous étions enfermé en Corée et qu'il m'a plus ou moins avoué ses sentiments et lorsque j'ai failli le perdre dans cet avion. Avion où Ryan avait posé une bombe et où Sark était présent. J'ai cru que c'était la fin. Après cette mission, j'ai décidé de raccrocher pour de bon, on avait découvert pourquoi j'avais été enlevé et voir Vaughn tout les jours avec Lauren m'était de plus en plus difficile. Heureusement de l'autre coté Fran et Will étaient toujours là ainsi que Nadia et Weiss, s'ils n'avaient pas été là pour m'aider, j'aurais tout laisser tombé dès mon retour.

Après de longues discussions avec Fran et Will, j'ai postulé pour le poste de prof à l'UCLA, j'ai trouvé ma place parmi ce monde, entre les enseignants et les élèves. Fran vient juste de partir et je m'attelle à la correction de mes copies quand je suis interrompu par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

S: Fran c'est ouvert!

Voyant qu'elle ne rentre pas, je me décide à aller ouvrir ; je reste stupéfaite en le voyant sur le pas de ma porte.

V: Salut...

S: Bonjour...

V: Je sors de chez Eric et... et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles-

S: De mes nouvelles!... comme si Eric ne s'était pas chargé de t'en donner!

V: Je voudrais te parler...

S: Il n'y a rien à dire Vaughn. Tu as fait ton choix, il y a bien longtemps-

V: Oui et j'ai commis une énorme erreur...

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux!

V: Juste te parler et... et te dire la vérité-

S: La vérité?

V: Oui...

S: ok... entres...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de le faire entrer mais mon intuition me disait que c'était la chose à faire alors nous sommes resté debout au salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe ce silence devenu trop pesant.

V: J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs... et mon mariage avec Lauren aura été la plus grosse-

S: Vaughn!

V: Je me suis fait berner... comme ton père avec ta mère...

S: Quoi?

V: Lauren travaillait pour le Covenant... il y a 4 mois, je l'ai quitté et j'en ai profité pour lui faire signer les papiers du divorce. Ça va faire 2 mois que ton père m'a montré les résultats de son enquête... Lauren était une taupe pour le Covenant et quand ils se sont aperçus qu'on l'avait découvert, ils ont fait exploser sa voiture... elle est morte... je suis venu pour m'excuser de tout le mal que je t'ai fait-

S: Je ne savais pas, Eric ne m'a rien dit-

V: Je sais... c'est moi qui lui ait dit de ne rien te dire parce que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire mais à moi... quand tu m'as dit que j'avais perdu fois en nous-

S: Vaughn, je ne veux pas revenir là dessus-

V: Tu avais raison et maintenant je le paye... parce que c'est encore pire que lorsque le SD-6 était encore entre nous... j'arrête pas de penser à toi et à tout ce qu'on n'a pas pu vivre ensemble... parce que tu es toujours en moi et que tu le sera toujours...

Il se rapproche doucement de moi, enserre mes mains dans les siennes et appose son front au mien.

V: J'espère juste qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et que... que tu me donneras une nouvelle chance-

Je ferme doucement les yeux avant de me détacher de lui, le sentir si près de moi, me fait tellement de bien mais tellement de mal à la fois.

S: Te pardonner est une chose... même si je ne t'en ais jamais réellement voulu... parce qu'il est possible que si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais peut être agit de la même manière mais-

V: Mais?

S: J'ai quelqu'un Vaughn-

V: J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne resterais pas seule longtemps... j'ai été trop stupide...

S: On ferait mieux de s'oublier... je t'avais pourtant dit que notre relation était voué à l'échec...

V: T'oublier, je ne pourrais jamais mais... j'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui... excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû-

S: ne le prend pas comme ça-

V: Je vais y aller...

S: Vaughn!

Il tourna les talons et partit sans un mot de plus. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouvean, pensant que c'est Vaughn je me dépêche d'ouvrir mais je découvre que ce n'est autre que Mark.

S: (en ouvrant) Vaughn je-

M: Vaughn!

S: Mark? mais... pourquoi tu as sonné?

M: J'avais oublié mes clefs... Vaughn c'est ton ex-

S: Oui, il est passé tout à l'heure et-

M: Et?

S: Rien, je veux pas en parler... je croyais que tu devais rentrer tard?

M: Oui mais j'avais envie de te voir...

Je lui souris alors qu'il commence à m'embrasser tendrement. Ma relation avec Mark n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'avais avec Vaughn. Avec Vaughn, tout était si simple, on se comprenait en un regard, il savait me réconforter juste en me prenant dans ses bras alors qu'avec Mark on parle beaucoup plus, peut être que ça vient du fait de son boulot de psy. Il est gentil, tendre, toujours à l'écoute mais il ne peut pas me comprendre. Qui le pourrait? Vaughn? Mes rapports avec Vaughn son devenu trop compliqué. Revoir Vaughn m'a chamboulé, j'étais heureuse et blessé à la fois. Le sentir si près de moi, c'est comme si nos âmes se retrouvaient comme si je renaissais.

Eric et Nadia passèrent dans la soirée pendant que Mark était partit recherché un dossier au bureau.

W: à ta tête, je vois que Vaughn est passé-

S: Oui... il m'a dit pour Lauren...

N: Il est malheureux-

S: Je lui ais dit pour Mark... il est partit en claquant la porte-

W: Il reviendra Syd... et vous vous retrouverez-

S: C'est pas si simple... si j'ai quitté la CIA, c'était pour ne plus les voir ensemble et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... il revient vers moi, il s'excuse et il me demande de lui donner une nouvelle chance mais je ne peux pas-

N: Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas!

W: Syd... je vous ais vu quand vous étiez ensemble... vous êtes indissociable l'un de l'autre...et quand tu me dit que tu aimes Mark, je ne te crois pas. Ton regard parle pour toi... quand on parle de Vaughn tu as toujours les yeux qui pétilles alors que quand c'est Mark-

S: ça n'a rien à voir-

N: Tu préfères souffrir et vivre heureuse pendant un temps indéterminé ou faire semblant d'être heureuse et regretter cette relation d'ici quelques années?

S: Je ne sais plus...

W: N'oublies pas que Vaughn sera toujours là... un jour tu risque de regretter de ne pas vous avoir donné cette chance...

6 mois après cette soirée, je passais mon temps à réfléchir à ma relation avec Mark, lui m'aimait mais moi, mon coeur était rempli de Michael Vaughn. Je devais arrêter de me voiler la face et leur parler à tout les deux.

S: Mark...

M: (en la prenant dans ses bras) Oui...

S: Je dois te parler...

Je me détache de lui et reste à une distance raisonnable.

M: Il y a un problème?

S: On ne peut plus continuer comme ça...

M: Je m'en doutais... depuis qu'il est revenu tu es différente-

S: Il ne s'agit pas de Vaughn mais de moi... je ne veux plus me cacher... tu as été une oreille attentive pour moi mais, je n'ai jamais été réellement amoureuse de toi-

M: Il a toujours été entre nous-

S: Je ne cautionne pas que tu mettes tout sur son dos! Je ne l'écarterais jamais de ma vie...

M: Alors c'est fini!

S: Oui...

Quelques heures plus tard, Mark vidait l'appartement tandis que Fran passait me voir.

F: Alors ça y est, tu l'as viré!

S: Ne parles pas de lui comme ça-

F: Syd, tu l'as jamais aimé-

S: Je l'ai aimé mais-

F: Il ne t'a jamais mérité et puis... Michael est 100 fois mieux... avec Michael tu souriait tout le temps alors qu'avec Mark tu faisais semblant-

S: Fran!

F: Justement Michael... t'as des nouvelles?

S: Non... on ne s'est pas reparler depuis-

F: Appelle le... t'en meurt d'envie-

S: C'est compliqué-

F: Je peux te faire son numéro si tu l'as oublié!

S: C'est pas ça-

F: C'est quoi alors!

La conversation prit fin lorsque mon portable sonna.

S: Allô?

: C'est moi, il faudrait que tu viennes à l'Agence-

S: Non Eric, j'ai raccroché et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision-

W: Vaughn a disparu et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider...

S: Vaughn a disparu...

W: Sydney...

S: Très bien j'arrive...

Je raccrochai tandis que Fran me souriait malicieusement.

F: Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut plus entendre parler de lui-

S: Fran pas maintenant!

F: Quand tu le retrouveras, jette toi à l'eau et dis lui ce que tu as sur le coeur...

S: On verra...

½ heures plus tard, je rencontrai Eric dans le couloir menant au centre des opérations.

S: Tu voulais me voir?

W: Oui... il a vidé son bureau... il restait juste ça dans la poubelle.

Il me tend une photo de nous deux enlacés datant d'avant ma disparition. Les larmes me montent subitement aux yeux en repensant à cette période si heureuse de ma vie.

W: Faut que tu m'aides. Ça veut dire quoi "on se retrouvera, là où on aurait toujours du être" ?

S: Aucune idée... je savais même pas qu'il avait gardé cette photo-

W: Sydney...

S: Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises! La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé c'était il y a 6 mois-

W: Je sais mais tu es la seule qui en sache autant sur lui-

S: Je ne sais pas Eric...

Je suis repartit comme je suis venue bien qu'Eric ait essayé de me convaincre de l'aider. Je pense qu'il sait que je lui ais caché quelque chose. Cette phrase, bien sûr que j'en connais la signification mais... c'est à moi de le retrouver, je dois lui parler et je ne pourrais pas le faire si quelqu'un d'autre est avec moi.

Je rentre rapidement chez moi, prend un sac avec quelques affaires de rechange, récupère mon passeport et part pour l'aéroport. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai semé la voiture que Weiss avait chargé de me suivre. J'arrive à l'aéroport et prend le premier vol pour Papeete.

**Ch 7**

15 heures plus tard, j'atterris à Papeete, je me dirige à l'hôtel du centre et demande à la réceptionniste.

S: Excusez Mlle... est ce que vous auriez vu cet homme?

Je lui tends une photo de Vaughn mais elle hésite à me répondre puis je lui fais un sourire en lui expliquant que c'est mon fiancé et qu'il a oublié de me dire dans quel hôtel, il descendait.

R: En général à cette heure, il va sur la plage...

S: Merci beaucoup... je peux vous laisser mes affaires-

R: Oui bien sûr...

Je partis donc sur la plage, le cherchant des yeux quand mon regard se posa sur un homme assis sur le sable à scruter l'horizon. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je m'avançais dans son dos puis m'assis à ses cotés en glissant ma main dans la sienne et y entrelaçant nos doigts; je le sens sourire à ce contact.

V: Tu t'en ais souvenu...

S: Tout ce que j'ai oublié date d'après ma disparition... pas avant...

V: Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas...

S: Pourquoi Vaughn?

V: Vivre près de toi en sachant que je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse m'ait insupportable...

S: Pourquoi as tu laissé la photo?

V: Je ne sais pas... peut être que j'espérais secrètement que tu viennes me rejoindre... j'ai longuement réfléchi à notre situation et... tu avais raison, je dois te laisser partir...

S: Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça-

V: Comment va... Mark?

S: J'en sais rien. On a rompu...

V: Désolé-

S: Arrête ton char! Tu n'es pas désolé... au contraire...

V: C'est vrai... j'aurais dû venir te voir-

S: Moi aussi, j'aurais pu faire le premier pas...

V: Non... c'est de ma faute si la situation est comme ça... et maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

S: Je ne sais pas mais... déjà tu vas m'inviter au restaurant parce que je meurs de faim et j'ai le décalage horaire dans les pattes-

V: (rigolant) toi, le décalage horaire! Syd, tu ne le ressens jamais!

S: (souriant) D'accord, mais j'ai faim...

V: Ok... t'as prit une chambre?

S: (gênée) Euhh... en fait, j'ai dit que j'étais ta fiancée-

V: Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... C'est comme ça que tu m'as retrouvé?

S: (souriant) La réceptionniste était bavarde-

V: (rigolant) T'es incroyable...

S: Mais je peux prendre une chambre si-

V: Non, c'est pas la peine... Allez viens je t'emmène manger...

Il m'a aidé à me relever et nous sommes allez dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel, il n'a lâcher ma main qu'une fois rentré dans le restaurant. Nous avons dîné puis j'ai récupéré mes affaires à la réception et nous sommes monté dans sa chambre.

V: Prends le lit... moi j'ai le canapé-

S: Je vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé-

V: Et moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler si je suis dans un lit avec toi...

Je lui souris en me rapprochant de lui, prends ses mains dans les miennes avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

V: Sydney, arrêtes ce jeu stupide-

S: Et si ce n'était pas un jeu...

V: Quoi?

S: Prends moi... prends moi juste dans tes bras...

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille tandis que j'enserrai ses épaules et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

V: Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Je dépose un baiser dans son cou avant de me détacher de lui et baisser les yeux sur nos mains qui se retrouvent spontanément.

S: J'en avais besoin... et surtout... j'ai mal de te savoir si loin de moi...

V: Tu me manques tous les jours...

S: Et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot et qu'on se mettait vraiment ensemble?

V: C'est ce que tu veux?

S: Je ne sais pas mais... je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie. Te savoir loin de moi est une véritable torture-

V: Si tu nous donne une chance... je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir et de te rendre heureuse du mieux que je pourrais...

Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard ; à cet instant précis je savais que tout irait pour le mieux entre nous. Son regard m'apaisa et calma toutes mes angoisses qui me tourmentaient depuis ces derniers jours. Je retrouvais le sourire en même temps que ses bras. Il m'embrassait tendrement quand la sonnerie de mon portable nous interrompit, je l'éteignit et retrouvai rapidement ses bras où je pouvais enfin redevenir moi. Il m'embrassa avant de me pousser sur le lit, il s'allongea sur moi et commença à parsemer mon corps de baisers puis nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit. Cette journée était vraiment fabuleuse, je retrouvai ma place que j'avais perdu voilà 3 ans et demi et je redevenais enfin moi même parce que mon âme était restée dans ses bras tout le temps de notre séparation.

Le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux me réveilla soudainement, je me tournai de l'autre coté en y passant mon bras. Je sentis un vide et me relevai aussitôt, m'habilla et m'avança dans la chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

V: Déjà réveillée?

S: (soupirant) Tu m'as fait peur... j'ai cru que tu étais parti-

Il s'avança vers moi, m'embrassa avant de passé sa main sur ma joue.

V: Jamais, je ne te laisserais... jamais...

Je me blottis instinctivement dans ses bras, de peur qu'on me l'enlève.

V: Syd... parles moi... dis moi ce qu'il te fait peur...

S: (en s'écartant) Rien... rien ne me fait peur-

V: Tu es peut être un excellent agent mais avec moi, ça prend pas... parles moi...

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au lit pour me faire asseoir, il me tenait la main et de son autre bras il me serrait contre lui pendant que ma tête trouvait sa place dans le creux de son épaule.

S: C'est... tu te souviens de Ryan et de la mission dans l'avion?

V: Oui-

S: J'ai eu tellement peur ce jour là... et depuis, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut t'arracher à moi-

V: Je suis là... rien ne m'arrivera...

S: Je ne veux pas te perdre... tu vas retourner à l'Agence?

V: Oui... sauf si toi, tu ne le veux pas...

S: Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher-

V: Et si tu y revenais avec moi?

S: C'est trop tôt... c'est trop douloureux-

V: Si je ne m'étais pas marié, tu n'aurais pas tant souffert-

S: Il ne s'agit pas de toi... mais de mon enlèvement et de ce qu'ils m'ont fait... et partir à la chasse des artéfacts de Rambaldi, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée-

V: Tu sais aussi que je serai là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas Syd...

S: Je sais... mais je suis bien à l'université-

V: Je ne te forcerais jamais à revenir mais... ta place est toujours libre...

S: Laisses moi, le temps d'y réfléchir...

V: (en m'embrassant le front) Prends ton temps...

Quelques jours plus tard, nous rentrions à Los Angeles, il me déposait chez moi avant de rejoindre l'Agence où il avait rendez vous.

D: Vaughn... Suis moi...

V: Ecoutes Dixon-

D: Tu l'as convaincu de revenir?

V: Non... laisses lui encore du temps... elle n'a toujours pas accepté ce qu'ils lui ont fait-

D: Mais Vaughn, on a besoin d'elle-

V: Je sais... mais il lui faut du temps-

D: Très bien... je te fais confiance... au fait, tu étais où?

V: Là, où seule mon âme soeur était capable de me trouver...

D: (souriant) C'est elle qui t'a retrouvé...

V: Elle était la seule à savoir où je pouvais me trouver...

Pendant ce temps chez Sydney.

Je viens seulement d'arriver que la sonnerie retentit, je vais ouvrir et n'est pas très étonné de voir 2 personnes devant moi. Ils entrent tout en me questionnant.

F: D'abord, tu vas me dire où tu te cachais ces derniers jours?

N: Et ensuite, tu nous diras si tu as des nouvelles de Vaughn-

S: Pourquoi j'aurais des nouvelles de Vaughn-

N: Sydney... je suis sûre que tu sais où il est-

S: Je ne sais rien-

F: Et tu étais où?

S: J'étais parti prendre l'air...

N: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Vaughn?

S: Vaughn, ça fait 6 mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé-

N: Syd, je suis agent comme toi... et je sais que tu l'as vu, tu es beaucoup plus calme et sereine qu'il y a 5 jours-

Tout d'un coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Nadia et Fran se retournèrent pour se trouver face à Vaughn.

F: Tiens! Quand on parle du loup-

V: Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, c'est une réunion tupperware!

N: Vaughn! Mais où tu étais!

V: ça n'a pas d'importance... Syd?

Je sortis rapidement par la véranda et partit m'asseoir sur la plage.

F: Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

V: (à Nadia et Fran) Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit?

N: On lui a juste demandé où elle était et ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous-

F: Et toi, tu veux pas nous en parler-

V: Pas maintenant...

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Vaughn me rejoignent, il s'assit à mes cotés, glissa sa main dans la mienne avant de me rapprocher de lui.

V: Tu veux en parler?

S: Non...

V: Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas-

S: Je vais bien, Vaughn...

V: Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à mentir...

S: (souriant) C'est plutôt moi, qui doit te donner des cours!

V: C'est si bon de te voir sourire...

S: Vaughn...

V: Oui-

S: Pour l'agence... quand on parlait de mon retour-

V: Tu veux revenir?

S: Oui enfin si-

V: Ta place est toujours libre...

S: Je veux faire les deux...

V: Faut voir avec Dixon mais je ne penses pas que ce soit un problème... pourquoi ce changement radical d'opinion?

S: Il faut bien que je surveille que personne ne te tourne autour...

V: Mmmhhh... Mlle Bristow serait jalouse?

Il me fit basculer sur le sable avant de m'immobiliser en m'embrassant.

S: C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ça!

V: ça te dérange?

S: Pas le moins du monde...

V: ça me fait plaisir que tu ais changé d'avis...

Il se remit à m'embrasser descendant dans mon cou puis je sentis une des ses mains se glisser sous mon débardeur.

S: Vaughn... pas maintenant.

V: Au moins, j'aurais essayé...

Il m'aida à me relever puis me fit rentrer à la maison tandis que Nadia et Fran étaient toujours là.

V: Ah, vous êtes toujours là-

F: On vous attendait... pour que vous nous expliquiez-

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux expliquer? Que Sydney est la seule et sera toujours la seule à pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre... que vivre sans elle, c'est une vraie torture et que lorsqu'elle est loin de moi, je m'éteins à petit feu...

N: Vous étiez où alors?

S: Là, où on a toujours rêver d'aller ensemble...

F: Vous avez fini vos devinettes parce que c'est pas pour moi!

Vaughn me prit la main en souriant tout en y entrelaçant ses doigts avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

F: Ah bah voilà... je comprends mieux quand vous êtes plus explicites...

V: Tout va bien se passer maintenant...

N: Vous voulez pas nous dire où vous étiez-

S & V: Non!

N: Au moins, vous êtes d'accord...

S: Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant?

N: Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, tu as subitement changé d'avis...

S: J'ai réfléchi et... je savais que si je ne le retrouvais pas, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie...

F: C'est pas très clair mais...j'essaierais de psychoté la dessus la prochaine fois... c'est pas tout mais laisser Will tout seul au restaurant c'est dangereux alors je vous laisse... et à plus tard...

Nadia et Fran partirent en même temps nous laissant en tête à tête. Il s'installa dans le canapé et je vins le rejoindre en me blottissant dans ses bras.

V: ça va?

S: Oui... c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie autant en sécurité...

V: Tu sais que je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive...

S: Merci... Pourquoi Dixon tient tant à ce que je revienne?

V: De quoi tu parles?

S: Vaughn, je te connais... dis moi la vérité...

V: Comment tu as su?

S: Tes hésitations quand on était là bas... et je savais que quelque chose te tracassait...

V: J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles-

S: Pourquoi?

V: Il m'a demandé de te faire revenir... pour Rambaldi et pour la mission que Langley nous a confié-

S: Langley? Je comprends pas-

V: Ils ont remarqué les résultats de nos missions... à nous deux... et ils veulent qu'on forme les nouvelles recrues sur notre façon de travailler et de fonctionner-

S: Vaughn! C'est impossible-

V: Dixon a essayé de leur expliquer mais ils ne veulent rien entendre...

S: Je ne sais pas si-

V: Je ne te quitterais pas une seconde... il faudrait les mettre en condition de danger et de les confronter les uns aux autres...

S: Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut réussir?

V: On peut essayer...

S: Ok...

3 jours plus tard, j'entrai dans le bureau de Dixon avec Vaughn sur mes talons.

D: Sydney... je suis content de te voir...

S: Dixon...

Nous nous enlaçons pendant que Vaughn ferme la porte du bureau.

S: Je sais que tu avais tout manigancé avec Vaughn...

D: Tu m'en veux?

S: Non mais... tu sais que je déteste être manipulé de la sorte.

D: Je sais... mais si Langley ne m'appelait pas tous les jours pour me demander où on en est, je n'aurais jamais demandé à Vaughn de te forcer la main...

S: Je te préviens... je suis pas vraiment d'accord pour cette idée de former les nouveaux sur nos méthodes-

D: Vaughn me l'a dit... mais j'aurais aussi besoin de toi sur-

S: (en baissant la tête) Rambaldi...

D: Oui... il y a encore pas mal d'énigmes à ce sujet et je pense qu'avec Nadia, tu pourrais réussir à nous aider-

S: Ok mais... hors de question que je retourne sur le terrain pour Rambaldi...

D: Je comprends... et j'accepte... Vous pensez arriver à vous en sortir avec les recrues?

S: Je te dirais ça une fois que je les aurais torturé...

Dixon et Vaughn sourit à ma remarque.

V: Je voudrais bien voir ce que ça donne!

S: Tu veux peut être tester?

V: Non, je te fais totalement confiance...

S: Elles arrivent quand?

D: Dans 2 heures...

V: Je vous laisse, Weiss me cherche-

S: Ouais-

J'échange un dernier regard avec lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

D: Vaughn n'était pas sûr que tu acceptes de revenir...

S: J'y ais longuement réfléchi-

D: Mais tu ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul-

S: (souriant) On a tellement souffert...

D: Je suis heureux pour vous deux...

S: Merci...

D: Je n'avais jamais vu Vaughn aussi triste et désespéré depuis ta disparition...

S: Quand je suis partie...

D: Oui... j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux, vous le méritez...

S: J'en reviens pas de l'idée farfelu qu'ils ont eu-

D: Ensemble vous êtes les meilleurs... dis moi, le nombre de fois où vous êtes revenus les mains vides!

S: J'en sais rien mais... ça a bien dû arriver-

D: Et même si c'est arrivé... Langley vous a désigné tout les 2-

S: Ouais...

D: Si... si tu as besoin de parler de... de Vaughn ou d'autres chose... n'oublies pas que je suis là...

S: Merci... mais ça va... il faut juste que je reprennes mes marques...

1/2 heures plus tard, j'étudiais avec Vaughn les 4 dossiers concernant nos recrues.

V: D'abord, on va les faire se détester-

S: C'est sûr... vu comme ça, ça va faciliter les choses-

V: Dites moi Agent Bristow... vous avez oublié vos débuts d'agent double!

S: Pas du tout... j'avais un arrogant et prétentieux intermédiaire!

V: Oui et après tu ne pouvais plus t'en passer!

S: Oui... c'est comme le chocolat, une fois qu'on y as goûté on peut plus t'en passer...

V: Il me semble pourtant que je ne suis pas en chocolat...

Je le vois lentement se rapprocher de moi, sachant parfaitement que ça va compliquer les choses. Il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

S: Vaughn... concentre toi-

V: C'est ce que je fais-

S: Non, je disais sur les dossiers...

V: C'est bien moins intéressant que toi...

S: Vaughn!

Je tournais la tête au même moment et il en profita pour m'embrasser, je lui retournai son baiser en souriant.

S: C'est pas le bon moment...

V: Allez viens, je t'emmène manger... tu peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide...

2 heures plus tard nous revenions à l'agence.

W: Mike, Syd! Mais où vous étiez! Ça fait une heure que je vous cherche-

V: Calme toi Eric-

W: Et où tu étais passé ces derniers jours Mike?

J'échangeai un regard avec Vaughn tandis qu'il répondait à Eric.

V: Qu'est ce que tu veux?

W: Vos recrues sont arrivées, il y a une heure ; Nadia leur a fait faire le tour des locaux-

V: Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiétais-

W: Ah Syd... il y a ton père qui te cherche-

S: Merci... je vais aller le voir. Vaughn je te rejoins en salle d'entraînement...

V: Ok...

Je les laissais discuter tandis que je rejoignais le bureau de mon père. Je frappai puis entrai.

S: Papa...

J: Ah Sydney... je voulais te voir-

S: Un problème?

J: Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir-

S: Je sais mais Dixon n'avait pas vraiment le choix... et puis je ne retourne pas sur le terrain pour le moment...

J: Bien... ta mère voudrait te voir...

S: Très bien, j'irais tout à l'heure...

J: Je ne te comprends pas... comment as tu pu lui pardonner-

S: Papa! C'est ma vie... laisses moi gérer ça seule... et je ne penses pas que tu ais été un exemple à suivre à ce niveau!

J: Sydney!

Je tournai les talons et rejoignais Vaughn en salle d'entraînement. Il était déjà avec les nouveaux quand j'arrivai. Je voyais les 4 agents, Peter Kremer, Kate Gordy, John Martin et Emma Brody. Je m'installai à la table où ils étaient déjà tous assis puis les saluait.

V: Je suppose que vous nous connaissez tous par nos dossiers. Avec Sydney, on a mis au point un programme. Loin de nous, de passer toute votre formation à vous torturer mais... vous risquez d'être poussé à bout, de craquer et de vouloir tout laisser tomber-

S: Le but est là, vous poussez au maximum de façon à créer un lien indéfectible avec votre partenaire. Créer une confiance que rien, ni personne ne peut ébranler. Pour commencer, on va vous tester sur vos peurs, vos angoisses, vos réactions face au danger de façon à se qu'on puisse cerner vos défauts et que vous puissiez les utiliser par la suite comme qualité dans des moments de stress intense.

V: Par la suite, vos journées seront découpées comme ceci : le matin, échauffement puis combat et simulation ; l'après midi, stratégie, plan et exécution de mission que nous aurons préalablement validés.

5 heures plus tard, je rentrai chez moi et m'affalai sur le canapé. Les recrues m'ayant exténués ce qui amusait Vaughn parce que soit disant je n'arrivais pas à tenir la distance. Il m'avait ramené à la maison et s'approchait de moi.

S: Même courir après Sloane c'est moins fatiguant que d'essayer de tout leur apprendre...

V: (rigolant) Tu préfèrerais reprendre le terrain?

S: J'en sais rien... mais je sais une chose là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est que je suis morte...

J'étais toujours affalé sur le ventre sur le canapé quand il s'approcha et s'assis sur le rebord de celui ci. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et commença à me masser doucement.

V: Détends toi...

S:Mmmhhh... Et en plus tu fais des massages de rêves! T'es le mari idéal!

V: Il n'y a pas que dans ce domaine que j'excelle...

S: Frimeur!

V: Ouais...

Je sentis soudain une douce chaleur parcourir mon cou ; je me retournai vivement et ses lèvres virent automatiquement entourer les miennes. Il se détacha pour se coller dans mon dos, me prenant dans ses bras.

S: Il va falloir que je reprenne les combats parce que je suis un peu rouillée-

V: Ok, je serais ton adversaire-

S: Non, non, non, pas toi... t'arrives déjà pas à te concentrer quand on est seul dans un bureau alors un combat au corps à corps tu ne te contrôleras plus!

V: (souriant) Mais certains combats sont loin d'être déplaisant...

S: Je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que je combatte contre toi!

V: Si l'agent Bristow l'a décidé, j'ai plus qu'à me soumettre...

Il se remit à m'embrasser dans le cou puis je tournai la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres tandis que ses mains parcourai lentement mon dos. Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

S: Pas moyen d'être tranquille 5 minutes...

Vaughn rigola en m'embrassant dans le cou.

S: ON N'EST PAS LA!

V: (rigolant) Ah oui, c'est très convainquant ça!

S: On n'aurait jamais dû rentrer... ils nous auraient jamais retrouver et on vivrait heureux loin de tous ces parasites!

Je me résolu à me lever et partit ouvrir alors que la personne sonnait encore une fois et que Vaughn ne cessait de rire.

S: Fran! Quelle surprise!

F: Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

V: Elle veut te dire qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle est déjà morte!

F: Salut Michael...

V: Salut Fran...

F: Ben, pas si fatigué que ça à ce que je vois... vu l'état de ta chemise Mike-

Nous nous regardons en souriant puis réinstallons dans le salon quand Vaughn partit à la cuisine.

F: Ce soir on sort en boite, vous venez-

S: Moi non, ces petits jeunes, ils m'ont tués... et en plus c'est que le début...

V: ça ira mieux quand je t'aurais entraîné-

S: Je t'ai dis non... je demanderai à Nadia...

V: Pourtant tu disais pas non tout à l'heure-

S: Hors de ma vue M. LE FRIMEUR!

V: Ok ok... je repasse tout à l'heure...

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me murmurer quelques mots.

V: Fait attention à toi...

S: Ouais...

Il partit et Fran n'arrêtait pas de rigoler de notre conversation précédente.

F: Au moins, vous allez bien tout les 2...

S: Oui... je crois que cette fois c'est la bonne...

F: Tu es si sereine maintenant et il t'a fait retrouver le sourire... et ça c'est pas rien...

S: Il est adorable...

Nous avons continué à discuter pendant une bonne heure puis Fran est partie rejoindre Will. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par m'assoupir sur le canapé puis je l'ai sentit près de moi.

S: Vaughn...

V: Oui ma marmotte...

J'avais beau être à moitié endormie, il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a porté jusqu'à mon lit, je passai instinctivement mes bras autour de son cou et lorsqu'il m'a posé sur le lit, j'ai gardé sa main dans la mienne pour qu'il s'allonge à mes cotés.

S: Comment t'es rentré?

V: La véranda était ouverte... repose toi, mon ange...

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard seule dans la chambre, je me levai et le retrouvai assis sur un tabouret accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine à lire un magasine.

S: Qu'est ce que tu lis?

V: Rien d'intéressant... tu te sens mieux?

S: Oui...

Je me collai naturellement dans son dos encerclant sa taille de mes bras. Il se retourna doucement pour me regarder.

V: Tu sais, on est jamais aller à Santa Barbara-

S: C'est vrai...

V: Je te promets qu'un jour on ira...

S: Qu'est ce que tu avais prévu là bas pour nous?

Il paru gêné de ma question et baissa la tête soudainement.

S: Vaughn?

Je lui fis relever le regard vers moi.

S: Je veux juste savoir-

V: Il y a tellement de chose que je voulais te dire ce week end précis mais je n'ai jamais pu...

S: Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de me le dire maintenant?

**Ch 8**

V: J'ai peur d'aller trop vite et que tu t'éloignes de moi parce que mes projets ne sont pas forcément les tiens-

S: Et qui te dis qu'on n'a pas les même projets?

V: Je ne sais pas-

S: Dis le moi-

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

V: Je voulais qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble loin de l'Agence et de tout ce qui te rendait si triste à l'époque. Je voulais te proposer de venir vivre avec moi, te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, que la vie que j'ai vécu avant que je te rencontre était fade et que c'est toi qui tu m'a fait naître le jour où je t'ai rencontré... qu'un jour, j'espérai que tu deviennes ma femme et qu'on ait une famille ensemble... mais rien n'est arrivé, je t'ai perdu-

S: (souriant) Maintenant on est ensemble... si tu savais combien ce que tu viens de me dire me trouble... j'ai si souvent voulu te dire combien je t'aime mais... il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me retenait de le faire... j'avais peur de notre relation... peur qu'on t'enlève à moi... il y a eu tellement d'obstacle à mon bonheur... que j'appréhendais de te dire tout ça... mais maintenant j'ai confiance en nous et conscience que rien ne nous sépareras... je t'aime Michael... je t'aime tellement...

V: Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse-

S: Reste auprès de moi et je le serai...

2 semaines plus tard, j'avais reprit l'entraînement avec Nadia tandis que Vaughn faisait travailler les nouveaux.

N: Alors comment ça va, avec M. LE FRIMEUR?

S: Je vois que Fran ne sait toujours pas tenir sa langue... comme tu peux le constater, il va bien-

N: Tu élude la question... vous deux, ça va?

S: Je n'élude rien du tout-

N: Syd... maman m'a demandé de tes nouvelles-

S: Je comprends mieux... je passerai la voir tout à l'heure-

N: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

S: Tu veux avoir quelque chose à lui raconter sur Vaughn et moi-

N: Pas du tout-

S: Tu fréquentes trop Eric! Tu déteins sur lui...

N: Tu vas pas me reprocher de m'attacher à lui?

S: Pas du tout, Eric est quelqu'un de génial-

Nous sommes interrompus par le portable de Nadia, elle va répondre tandis que Vaughn s'approche.

V: Tu t'es dérouillée?

S: C'est ça, fou toi de moi!... maintenant, je suis prête à te mettre à terre en un rien de temps!

V: Je voudrais bien voir ça-

S: Tu tiens réellement à tester?

V: On verra ça un autre jour... j'ai besoin de toi pour la simulation du cercueil...

S: Ok-

Nadia revint vers nous à ce moment.

N: Syd, Dixon veut te voir pour une mission...

S: Maintenant?

N: Oui, ça a l'air urgent-

S: Ok, j'y vais... Vaughn, tu peux venir...

Je l'emmenai avec moi à l'extérieur de la salle quand j'entendis Nadia faire une remarque.

N: Surtout faites pas de bêtises tout les 2...

S: Nadia!

Je me retournai vers Vaughn qui souriait.

S: il faut que tu continues sans moi, Dixon veut me voir... j'essaie de revenir-

V: Tu me tiens au courant si tu pars... non, en fait je viendrai avec toi, s'il t'envoi en mission-

S: Je vais pas m'envoler-

V: Non, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils t'arrachent encore à moi...

S: (en baissant la tête) Ouais, je sais... je t'appelle...

Je l'embrassai tendrement et m'écarta pour partir quand il me tira vers lui et me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui me fit sourire. Je m'échappai de lui définitivement et Nadia me rejoignit.

N: J'ai l'impression que vous deux, c'est pas comme avant-

S: Comment ça?

N: Je le trouve encore plus protecteur et plus inquiet pour toi...

S: Non-

N: Syd... on n'en a jamais parlé ensemble mais lors de ta disparition... je me suis rapproché de Vaughn pour mieux te comprendre et pour l'aider-

S: Nadia-

N: On a beaucoup parlé de vous deux et de toi... je l'ai vu sombrer au fur et à mesure, il ne supportais même plus qu'Eric soit présent... je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désespéré... le pire aura été les funérailles et... et lorsque j'ai vu que Lauren commençait à lui tourner autour, j'ai essayé de lui en parler pour l'empêcher de sortir avec elle mais-

S: Il n'a rien voulu entendre... j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi, ils n'ont pas tué Fran... j'avais deux Fran sous les yeux et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçus-

N: Si Will n'avait pas enquêté, on n'en serait sûrement pas là...

S: Il m'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte...

Nous arrivons toutes les deux en salle de briefing quand Dixon me prend part quelques secondes.

D: Sydney-

S: Pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

D: On a du nouveau sur Walker... il faudrait que tu le fasses parler pour qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'au Covenant-

S: Simon...

D: Je sais que ce que je te demande est très dur mais... c'est notre seule piste-

S: Dixon... je ne sais pas si je pourrais-

D: Tu ne seras pas seule... Vaughn, Weiss et Nadia seront avec toi...

S: Il sait qui je suis-

D: Je sais, j'ai parlé avec ton père... mais tu n'es pas sensé savoir que tu sais que lui sait qui tu es...

S: D'accord...

Nous rentrons en salle de briefing, je m'assieds à coté de Nadia pendant que Dixon explique la mission. 1/2 heures plus tard, je ressors de cette salle avec Weiss et Nadia, ils partent se préparer alors que je rejoins Vaughn au centre d'entraînement. Je m'approche alors qu'il travail avec Emma et Peter sur la simulation du cercueil.

S: Vaughn...

V: Emma, tu dois rechercher toutes les possibilités regardes à l'intérieur, cherche une source de lumière et surtout garde ton calme-

Il se retourne en m'entendant l'appeler puis s'approche.

V: Un problème?

S:( troublée) On part dans une heure-

V: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

S: Je... on part avec Eric et Nadia... (soupirant) Dixon veut que je fasse parler Simon-

V: Walker! Mais je croyais que ton père l'avait-

S: Et bien non, il est toujours vivant-

V: Non, c'est hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour ce psychopathe-

S: Je ne te demandes pas ton avis! Tu dois nous accompagner-

V: As tu conscience qu'il va s'en prendre à toi! Vous devez annuler cette mission-

S: Parce que tu crois que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois! Vaughn, je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec toi... j'ai besoin de ton soutien pas de tes reproches!

V: Il va te faire payer ta trahison... la façon dont tu l'as manipulé! Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi!

S: (froidement) Rejoins moi dans l'avion!

V: Ouais, c'est ça!

Je tournais les talons alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je récupérais quelques affaires et montait dans l'avion. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, me lança un regard noir et s'installa plus loin. Je vis Nadia et Eric se regarder suspicieusement puis ils vinrent me voir.

W: Qu'est ce que j'ai encore loupé!

S: Tu n'as rien loupé! J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer!

N: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

S: Rien-

W: Syd...

S: Va lui demander!

Weiss partit plus ou moins furieux tandis que Nadia restait à me regarder.

S: J'ai pas envie d'en parler!

N: Et tu crois que ça va nous avancer pour la mission!

S: Qu'est ce que ça peut faire! J'aurais jamais du revenir! C'était beaucoup trop tôt!

N: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Walker?

S: T'as lu le rapport?

Nadia acquiesça de la tête alors que je me mettais à fixer le sol.

S: C'est pas un homme de Walker qui a blessé Vaughn... c'est moi qui l'ait poignardé...

N: Je comprends pas, pourquoi tu l'as fait?

S: C'était soit je le blessais et il aurait une chance de s'en tirer... soit je laissais un homme de Walker lui mettre une balle dans la tête... le choix était vite fait...

N: Ouais... et il ne veut pas que tu fasses la mission.

S: Oui... il veut à tout prix que j'abandonne-

N: Dans un sens il a pas tort-

S: Je sais mais j'en ai pas fini avec Simon!

N: Ta haine et ta colère envers lui... ne te rendront jamais ce qu'il t'a prit...

S: Je fais cette mission et après-

N: Et après quoi!

S: Je pars... je quitte Los Angeles-

N: Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la fuite n'arrangera pas les choses entre vous... vous devez parler-

S: Non et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!

N: D'accord mais... réfléchis y...

Nadia repartit me laissant seule avec mes idées noires. Je le vois, il n'arrête pas de remuer sur son siège, il parle avec Eric. Il veut nous réconcilier mais ça n'est pas la peine, je dois faire cette mission, je dois faire payer Simon pour ce qu'il les a laisser me faire. Il ne peut pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Je sais qu'il était présent lors de mon reconditionnement. Cette fois ci, il n'aura pas le loisir de s'en tirer à si bon compte, plus jamais il ne fera de mal à quiconque.

A la safehouse

W: Très bien, Syd, tu as l'équipement audio ; Vaughn tu resteras au bar pendant que nous on coordonnera du van...

S: Ok...

Nous rentrons tous dans le van et je me prépare à l'arrière ; il arrive un moment plus tard. Il s'asseoit sur le coté en me regardant.

V: Tu es magnifique-

S: Vaughn pas maintenant!

V: Si on n'en parle pas maintenant, on n'en parlera jamais!

S: Exactement.

V: Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

S: Je dois y aller...

Je sortis sans me retourner et rentrai dans le bar. A l'intérieur, je le repérai rapidement, il était entourée d'un horde de femmes sans cervelles. Je commandai une vodka au bar et m'approcha de lui tout en restant à une distance raisonnable ; puis je lui lançait un regard équivoque. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement, je jouai le jeu en lui retournant son baiser. Il me fit un grand sourire.

Si: Julia... tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi désirable...

S: Gardes ce genre de discours pour tes groupies! Je voudrais te parler... ailleurs...

Si: Pourquoi un problème dans la communauté des meurtres!

S: J'ai un contrat et j'ai besoin d'un associé... fiable... et j'ai pensé à toi-

Si: Allons en parler au calme...

S: Je te suis...

Je le suivais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans sa chambre d'hôtel ; sa chambre qui comme la dernière fois se trouvait dans un hôtel très luxueux. Il se retourna subitement vers moi, commençant à m'embrasser, je continuai à jouer le jeu puis me détacha de lui en faisant le tour de la chambre avant de m'écrouler soudainement.

Lors de mon réveil, je le vis face à moi avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage, je tentai de bouger mais il m'avait allongé et ligoté au lit.

Si: Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me manipulé une troisième fois! Au fait comment va ton ami... l'agent Michael Vaughn?

S: Depuis quand tu joues les amants jaloux!

Si: Julia... tu resteras la femme qui a volé mon coeur en quelques secondes... ou devrais-je dire Sydney?

S: Julia, Sydney... qu'est ce que ça change?

Si: Tu as raison, ça ne change rien... tu sera toujours l'excellence même dans l'art de la manipulation et du crime en tout genre...

Je le vis commencer à s'approcher de moi, s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, rapprochant lentement son corps du mien et m'embrassai dans le cou. Je serrai les dents pour contenir ma haine envers lui et envers les gestes qu'il faisait. Il s'allongea sur moi, me déshabillant lentement, tout en m'embrassant, sans jamais me défaire de mes liens. Son but était simple à comprendre, je tentai de me débattre mais plus j'essayai plus il me bloquai de son corps puis il rentrai en moi et prenait tout son plaisir à voir ma haine sur mon visage.

Si: Laisse toi faire, c'est bientôt fini...

Il continua tout en m'embrassant, prenant un réel plaisir à voir le dégoût et la rage m'envahir. Son désir assouvi, il me rhabilla légèrement avant que la porte de la chambre n'explose dans un grand fracas. Il fut maîtrisé en une poignée de seconde par des agents et je vis Vaughn accourir vers moi. Il me défit de mes liens alors que je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant.

V: Je suis là... il ne te toucheras plus...

Il m'enveloppa d'une couverture avant de monter avec moi dans l'ambulance nous dirigeant à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je fut prise en charge dès mon arrivé. Il se passa un long moment avant que je puisse voir Vaughn, les médecins m'examinant auparavant.

A peine eut il poussé la porte de la salle d'examen que je retrouvais ses bras.

S: Pardonne moi...

V: Je n'ai rien à te reprocher... je serai toujours là Syd...

S: (en pleurant) Michael... personne ne doit savoir... pour ce qu'il m'a fait-

V: Chuuuttt... on en parlera plus tard...

Nous sommes restés plusieurs heures ainsi, moi déversant tout mon mal être dans ses bras et lui tentant vainement de me réconforter alors qu'il s'avait que rien ne pourrait me soulager à cet instant.

**Ch 9**

3 semaines plus tard :

Depuis cette mission, je ne suis pas retourné à l'agence. Je lui ais demandé de gardé le silence sur les actes de Simon malgré ça, je me sens toujours aussi sale, ça me rend malade qu'il ai pu me blessé aussi profondément en abusant ainsi de moi. Vaughn fait de son mieux pour m'aider à en parler. Eric et Nadia ont bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Simon mais Vaughn n'a rien dit ; il a respecté mon choix de garder ça sous silence. Malgré ça, depuis que nous sommes rentrés je fais des cauchemars, revivant sans cesse ce moment. Je passe mon temps à pleurer en revivant ce cauchemar alors que je vois Vaughn cherchant une solution pour m'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Je viens encore de le revivre, sentant ma réticence Vaughn m'enserre un peu plus fort dans ses bras et instinctivement je niche ma tête dans son cou tout en laissant mon corps déverser ma douleur.

Sentant une douce caresse sur mon visage, j'ouvre lentement les yeux. Il me sourit en croisant mon regard.

V: Je vais devoir y aller... tu es sûre que ça va aller toute seule?

S: Oui...

Pendant que je me redresse dans le lit, il se rapproche en s'asseyant à coté de moi puis me prend la main.

V: Je sais que tu ne veux en parler à personne... mais tes cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquents et... je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un-

S: Non Vaughn! Je ne peux pas... si j'en parles à Barnett, elle sera forcée d'avertir Dixon-

V: Il y a ton père aussi-

S: Je sais-

V: Je peux leur en parler en leur demandant de garder le silence là dessus...

S: D'accord-

V: Mais tu me promet d'aller voir Barnett?

S: Oui...

Il m'embrassa avant de partir pour l'Agence ; je pris une longue douche puis me préparait pour affronter Barnett.

Dans son bureau, je pris mon temps pour tout lui expliquer sans entrer dans les détails de ma relation avec Vaughn, je pu lire dans ses yeux de la compassion à mon égard ce qui fit tout sauf me soulager.

B: Vous savez que je vais être obligé d'en parler-

S: à Dixon, je sais... mais Vaughn l'a prévenu

B: Depuis la mort de la femme de l'agent Vaughn... vous vous êtes rapprochés-

S: Comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, Vaughn est mon âme soeur... l'un sans l'autre nous ne sommes rien... si ce n'est des âmes esseulées habitant des enveloppes corporelles...

B: Et vous avez des projets ensemble... à long terme?

S: On s'est retrouvé peu de temps avant la mission mais... je sais qu'il veut mon bonheur à longue échéance...

B: Vous avez prévu d'habiter ensemble ? de partir en vacances?

S: Langley nous a confié la formation de nouvelles recrues donc... des vacances c'est pas dans l'immédiat... quand à habiter ensemble... il vit pratiquement à la maison depuis que je l'ai retrouvé-

B: C'est bien ça... vous ne devez pas rester seule dans un moment aussi pénible... vous avez pensez à écrire ou à parler à un de vos proches de ce qu'il s'est passé ou même à rentrer dans un groupe-

S: Non...

Je ressortis quelques heures plus tard du bureau de Barnett, je rejoignis celui de Vaughn quand je le vis à discuter avec Dixon et mon père. L'un deux m'aperçu et Vaughn vint à ma rencontre et l'on s'enferma dans son bureau. Il me prit la main avant que je me jette dans ses bras puis me berça lentement essayant d'apaiser cette douleur si oppressante.

S: Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit?

V: Rien ne sera consigné dans les rapports et rien ne sera divulgué...

S: Merci... tu veux bien me ramener à la maison ?

V: Oui... je voudrais que tu ne restes pas seule-

S: Alors je reste avec toi-

V: Et avec Barnett?

S: Je dois la revoir la semaine prochaine...

V: Fran prépare une fête pour l'anniversaire de Will, tu devrais aller la voir...

Après avoir parlé à mon père et à Dixon, Vaughn m'a déposé l'appart de Will où Fran préparait la fête.

S: Salut...

F: Mmmhhh... je vois que tu es d'excellente humeur-

S: (en baissant la tête) Ouais...

F: Tu vas me dire que c'est pas mes oignons mais... je te connais et... là, maintenant, tout de suite, je sens qu'il faut que tu te confies... alors vas y...

S: C'est vrai, c'est pas tes oignons... personne ne peut m'aider de toute évidence...

F: Nadia m'a dit que ça date de ta mission-

S: Oui... je... j'ai-

La sonnette retentit ce qui coupa court à notre discussion, elle partit ouvrir et dans les secondes suivantes Nadia apparut devant moi.

F: Et alors, il s'est passé quoi?

S:... rien... il ne s'est rien passé...

Je partis dans une autre pièce, les larmes venant d'elle même ; sentant une main sur mon épaule, je me retournai et tomba dans les bras de Nadia.

N: Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu dois savoir que jamais on ne te jugeras... tu peux nous parler...

Elle m'amena au divan où naturellement, je me recroquevillais sur moi même ; je vis que cette attitude intrigua Nadia.

S: Si je vous le dis... je veux que ni Will, ni Eric ne sachent...

N: Bien sûr...

F:...

S: Fran?

F: Je saurais tenir ma langue...

S: (les larmes roulant sur ses joues) C'est Simon pendant la mission... on est monté dans sa chambre... il m'a assommé, attaché au lit puis... (les sanglots revenant dans sa voix) il a... il a... il a abusé de moi...

F: Quel fils de p!

N: Je te jure que je lui ferai payer ça...

Elles s'approchèrent de moi, me prenant toutes les deux dans leur bras, alors que j'explosai en sanglot.

N: Qui est au courant?

S: Vaughn, papa, Dixon et Barnett...

F: Et pendant tout ce temps, tu as gardé ce secret pour toi-

S: Pourquoi, tu voulais que je le cri sur tous les toits!

N: Le problème c'est que Eric et Will cherchent à tout prix à savoir ce qui s'est passé et tels que je les connais, ils finiront par apprendre la vérité-

S: Je ne peux pas leur dire-

: Dire quoi à qui?

F: Will! Eric!

Fran se tourna vers moi, croisant mon regard alors que les deux compères m'observaient intrigué. Ils s'installèrent en face de nous alors que Nadia les invita à la suivre. Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, gênés de la situation.

W: Syd... tu n'es pas toute seule, on est là-

Simultanément, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je tentais un oeil dans cette direction, distinguai le silhouette de Vaughn et partis me blottir dans ses bras.

V: Je suis là chérie...

Nous nous dirigeâmes au salon, m'accrochant toujours à lui.

W: Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit Mike?

V: Parce que j'avais promis à Syd, de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit...

S: Je ne veux pas que ça sorte d'ici... je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant-

Wi: On est là, on t'aidera Syd... tu ne resteras pas toute seule dorénavant...

S: Merci...

2 mois plus tard :

J'ai abandonné le terrain pour le moment, Vaughn me soutenant toujours dans mon combat intérieur, je repris avec lui la formation des agents. Ils commencent réellement à être performants et l'enseignement qu'on leur a transmis semble porter leurs fruits. Nous avons demandé à Dixon, une mission secondaire afin de pouvoir les tester et de façon à constater leurs erreurs. Nous sommes tout les 6 dans l'avion pour Toulouse et Vaughn vient de finir le plan de mission.

V: Avec l'équipement audio et vidéo de Marshall, vous rentrerez dans la basilique Saint Sernin, vous vous séparerez chacune d'un coté pour trouver le cristal, quand vous le détiendrez on vous récupérera dans la ruelle à l'arrière.

S: Des questions?

K:Où est le danger dans cette mission?

S: Le Covenant recherche ce cristal ainsi que d'autres organisations... si il y a le moindre problème, réagissez comme à l'entraînement et surtout prévenez nous...

E, K, P & J: Ok...

2 heures plus tard, Emma et Kate étaient dans la basilique à rechercher ce cristal quand elles entendirent un accent russe derrière elles.

: Ah mais ne serait ce pas la CIA qui met son nez là où elle ne devrait pas!

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, Vaughn me lance un regard anxieux tandis que j'ordonne à Peter de démarrer et de se garer dans la ruelle. Pendant ce temps, je m'équipe, sors du van et échange un dernier regard avec Vaughn avant qu'il me souhaite "bonne chance" comme à l'accoutumée.

Je rentre dans la basilique alors que Kate et Emma tentent de mettre à terre l'agent russe qui n'est autre que :

S: Anna laisse les!

A: Sydney Bristow! Je te croyais morte!

S: Je pourrais en dire autant de toi...

A: Pourquoi es tu ici?

S: Pour la même chose que toi!... et je te jure que tu ne reverras pas le soleil se lever!

Elle engagea un combat contre moi tandis que je criais au fille de récupérer le cristal et de sortir. Mais celles ci n'obéirent pas et une fois le cristal trouvé, elles tentèrent de m'aider à neutraliser Anna. Ce fut grâce à un tranquillisant tiré par Emma que je vins à bout d'Anna. Nous la traînâmes jusqu'au van avant de reprendre l'avion pour Los Angeles.

V: Elle aurait pu te tuer-

S: ça va, elle ne m'a rien fait... et on s'en ait bien sorti...

Après avoir fini nos rapports, je rentrai à la maison avec Vaughn. Je me sentais un nauséeuse et parti me faire couler un bain. Toujours somnolente dans mon bain, je fus réveillé par Vaughn me caressant doucement le visage.

V: Tu t'es encore endormie...

S: Ouais... je suis fatiguée...

V: J'ai vu ça-

S: Ah bon?

V: Oui, à peine tu poses ta tête quelque part que tu t'endors immédiatement... Allez viens, je vais te faire un massage pour que tu te relaxes et te repose...

Vaughn partit et à peine ais-je mis le pied à terre que je m'écroule sur le carrelage glacial de la salle de bains.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement alors que je suis éblouie par des néons, concluant que Vaughn m'a amené à l'hôpital.

Je tourne la tête sur le coté et je peux voir que Vaughn me regarde avec angoisse.

V: Comment tu te sens?

S: Toujours aussi fatiguée mais ça peut aller. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

V: Je t'ai trouvé évanouie dans la salle de bains. Tu te souviens?

S: Oui, vaguement... et j'ai quoi?

Je le vis se passer la main sur le visage visiblement inquiet.

S: Vaughn?

V: Les médecins t'ont fait passé une échographie et... et tu es enceinte de 2 mois...

S: Enceinte? 2 mois?

V: Oui...

S: 2 mois! Ne me dis pas que-

V: Je ne sais pas... je veux que tu restes calme, je vais faire un test adn...

S: Je suis désolée-

Il s'approcha me prenant dans ses bras.

V: Chuuttt... tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait et puis... si ça se trouve, ce bébé, c'est le bébé des îles...

S: Tu crois que c'est quand on s'est retrouvé?

V: C'est possible, non?

S: Oui... j'aimerais tellement que tu ais raison...

Vaughn pu me ramener à la maison dans la soirée, le médecin lui affirmant qu'ils auraient les résultats rapidement.

Le lendemain, nous avons décidés prévenir tout le monde de ma grossesse, à l'agence et à Fran.

F: Tu penses que Michael n'est pas le père...

S: Oui et ça me fait peur... parce qu'il est hors de question que je garde ce bébé s'il n'est pas de Vaughn...

N: Vous aurez les résultats quand?

S: Dans 3 jours-

F: Et Michael, il en pense quoi?

S: Il espère... il espère comme moi que Simon n'est pas le père...

F: Oui mais un bébé... c'est une super nouvelle...

N: Et puis s'il tient de toi et Vaughn, il ne pourra être que réussit...

S: Je suis pas parfaite non plus-

N: Et puis, je suis sûre que Vaughn voudrait des enfants-

S: Oui... et c'est pas la seule chose qu'il voudrait-

F: Il t'a demandé en mariage!

S: Non mais je sais qu'il voudrait-

N: Comment ça?

S: Quelques jours après que je l'ai retrouvé... on a parlé de Santa Barbara et... et je lui ais demandé ce qu'il avait prévu... il m'a répondu qu'il espérait qu'à long terme on se marierait et qu'on aurait des enfants-

F: C'est génial!

S: Oui... sauf que ça me fait peur... je suis loin d'être prête à assumer une famille-

N: Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras à merveille et puis... votre bébé, il aura les meilleurs oncles et tantes de Californie!

S: (souriant) Ouais...

La porta d'entrée claqua, nous prévenant de l'arrivée imminente de Vaughn. Je me tournai vers lui alors qu'il m'embrassa tendrement.

V: Je t'enlève...

S: Ah oui?

V: Oui, j'ai une excellente nouvelle-

S: Et tu m'emmènes où?

V: Tu verras... à plus tard les filles.

Il attrapa ma veste et mon sac au passage puis nous partîmes précipitamment. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur l'esplanade de Santa Monica. J'étais accoudé à la rambarde alors qu'il encerclait ma taille, m'embrassant dans le cou.

S: Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?

V: Pour ça...

Il sortit une feuille plié en deux dissimulé dans sa veste et me l'ouvrit avant de me la mettre sous les yeux.

S: Qu'est ce que c'est?

V: J'ai demandé à Marshall de faire accélérer les résultats du test Adn...

S: ça veut dire que-

V: Oui chérie... c'est notre bébé à tous les 2...

S: Michael...

Je ne pu retenir mes larmes et tout naturellement je me jetai dans ses bras. J'étais si heureuse que mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient alors qu'il les chassait de son pouce.

Il posa son front contre le mien en me souriant.

V: J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on ai un petit Vaughn-Bristow... tu feras un mère exceptionnelle... je t'aime Syd...

S: Pas autant que moi Michael. Pas autant que moi...

V: Je retiens. Tu viens de m'appeler 2 fois Michael en moins de 2 minutes!

Je lui souris avant de l'embrasser langoureusement où nos mains commencèrent lentement à s'égarer sous nos vêtements ; je me détachai avant d'ajouter.

S: (souriant) On ferai mieux de rentrer...

V: (souriant) Oui madame...

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, nous passions la porte tout en s'embrassant, il me conduisit lentement jusqu'à notre chambre où nous reprîmes nos étreintes et nos caresses de plus en plus oppressantes qui durèrent toute la nuit.

Au fur et à mesure de mes rencontres avec Barnett, l'attention de Vaughn, le soutien de nos amis, m'aida à refaire surface et à avancer dans ma vie, inconsciemment dans celle du bébé et dans ma relation avec Vaughn.

Il me tenait dans ses bras et ma tête était toujours sur son torse, je sentais son pouce caresser affectueusement le creux de mes reins et une sensation de bonheur me submergea.

S: Dis moi qu'aujourd'hui, on ne travaille pas-

V: Désolé de te décevoir mais on travaille...

Je m'échappai lentement de ses bras pour le regarder.

S: Michael?

V: Ah, ça je ne m'en lasserai jamais...

S: Si tout va bien dans quelques mois le bébé sera là et... je pensais que tu pourrais te décider à t'installer ici... définitivement...

V: J'y ai réfléchi et...

S: Et?

V: Et j'ai trouvé la solution à notre situation-

S: Notre situation?

V: Oui... tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... toi et notre bébé... je t'ai promis que jamais – je dis bien jamais - je ne t'abandonnerais... on a tellement souffert depuis qu'on se connaît – et j'en suis responsable en partie – je vous promets de vous protéger toute ma vie, quand on est ensemble, tu me fais vivre et revivre, nos coeurs et nos âmes sont reliées depuis des années parce que... si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais on aurait autant souffert d'être si loin l'un de l'autre... lorsque je me réveille avant toi, je me demande toujours comment un ange tel que toi, as pu entrer dans mon existence et la réponse je l'ai toujours eu... tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime... Sydney, veux tu devenir ma femme?

Il n'avait pas fini sa déclaration qu'il me tendait un écrin de velours, renfermant une bague surmontée d'un diamant.

Mon regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Vaughn et la bague quand je me résolue à réagir sous son regard insistant. Des larmes roulant sur mes joues, je m'approchai et l'embrassai fougueusement laissant mes mains parcourir son dos sensuellement. Il s'écarta en me souriant.

V: Dois-je en conclure que c'est un "oui"?

S: J'ai toujours trouvé que Sydney Vaughn ça sonnait bien... oui je veux devenir ta femme...

V: Tu vas voir, on sera heureux tous les 3...

Quelques heures plus tard, on arrivait au centre des opérations quand Nadia et Eric vinrent à notre rencontre.

W: Ohh mais que vois-je! Ne serais-ce pas une bague de fiançailles à ton doigt!

S: Tout a fait M. Watson. On va se marier...

N: Alors c'était ça-

V: Ah non Nadia... ça c'était ce matin-

S: On a eu les résultats du test-

N: Et?

W: Alors?

V: On va avoir un bébé-

S: Notre bébé...

Ils nous prirent dans leur bras en nous félicitant, puis partirent tout les 3 en briefing alors que je vérifiais un rapport de mes rapports de mission avant de descendre voir ma mère. En ressortant de mon bureau je croisai Dixon tout sourire.

D: Vaughn vient de m'apprendre pour votre mariage et le bébé. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux.

S: Merci... justement, je voudrais que tu me retires du service actif... enfin juste pour les missions-

D: Ok, tu seras chef op d'ici. Et avec les recrues, comment ça se passe?

S: Plutôt bien, il y a encore quelques détails à régler sur leurs réactions, leurs paniques et leurs états de stress mais sinon ça va bien...

D: Tu penses qu'ils pourront être opérationnel dans combien de temps?

S: Je sais pas... un mois, un mois et demi...

D: Ok... mais ménage toi Syd-

S: Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ; Vaughn s'en charge très bien à ta place...

Je rencontrai ma mère au sous sols, lui parlant du bébé, du mariage, de Vaughn, de Nadia et de mon père. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner quand j'arrivai au restaurant de Fran.

S: Fran?

F: Hé mais c'est la future mariée!

S: Qui a craché le morceau?

: Moi-

S: Je te croyais à l'Agence?

Il m'embrassa avant de me montrer qu'il était venu avec les recrues.

S: T'as besoin de 4 gardes du corps maintenant!

V: Non mais j'ai pensé que les voir en dehors de l'agence pourrait nous aider-

S: Pour un déjeuner en tête à tête c'est loupé-

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant alors que Fran passait à coté de nous.

F: Vous voulez peut être que je vous apporte un lit!

V: T'as d'excellentes idées Fran-

S: ça sera pas utile... t'en est où pour l'anniversaire de Will?

F: Demain soir, 21 heures à la maison et soyez là à l'heure-

V: Oui, comme toujours-

F: Oui, ben justement! Dès que vous êtes ensemble vous oubliez le monde qui vous entoure-

S & V: C'est faux!

F: Attendez que je me souviennes... pour thanksgiving avec combien d'heures de retard vous êtes arrivé!

S: Y'avait eu un accident-

F: Syd... t'avais 300 mètres à faire pour rejoindre la maison... vous êtes irrécupérable!

V: Je te rassure Fran, y'a pire que nous... nous on est juste amoureux-

F: Vous me désespérez...

Nous rejoignons tout les 3 la table où étaient installés nos recrues. Elle discutaient entre elle puis quand elle nous virent, elles se turent.

V: Rassurez vous, on va pas vous manger-

S: Parle pour toi, moi j'ai faim-

F: Je te reconnais bien là-

S: T'as oublié que je mange pour 2...

: 2, t'es sûre, c'est pas plus?

V: Tippin, je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas à son cynisme!

W: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mike, t'as peur de perdre pied?

V: Et voilà, tout le monde est arrivé, il manquait plus que toi et Nadia-

Wi: Il manquait plus que nous, forcément on est les meilleurs !

Nous avons discuté tout au long du repas, les jeunes nous posant des questions sur nous, Vaughn se chargea d'y répondre tandis que Will se faisait un plaisir de parler de nos missions.

Wi: Je trouve que votre simulation du cercueil est génial-

S: La simulation c'est une chose, la mission s'en était une autre. Si Marshall n'était pas arrivé à temps, je ne serais pas là-

Wi: Désolé Syd-

S: Laisses tomber-

N: (à Syd) T'as parlé à Dixon?

V: Je l'ai fait-

S: et moi, j'arrête le terrain-

V: (en se tournant vers moi) Merci mon ange...

Il m'embrassa tendrement puis je me levai pour chercher des médicament dans mon sac contre la nausée quand je m'évanouie.

** b Ch 10 /b **

J'entendis du bruit autour de moi quand je repris connaissance, je m'aperçus alors que j'étais dans les bras de Vaughn.

S: Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

V: T'as perdu connaissance-

S: C'est rien, c'est normal... aides moi à me relever...

Alors qu'il me remettait sur pied, je retombais dans ses bras.

V: Fran appelle un médecin-

S: C'est bon, je vais bien-

V: Tu discutes pas!

Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise alors que tout le monde me regardait angoissé.

S:Arrêtée de me regarder comme ça, je n'ai rien d'anormal. Je suis juste enceinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin arriva, m'ausculta et donna son verdict. Vaughn le raccompagna alors je me rasseyais à table, il revint vers moi, en me fixant.

V: Je te ramène à la maison-

S: Pas question! Je n'ai rien-

V: Tu l'as entendu... c'est un contrecoup du choc émotionnel et tu as besoin de repos-

S: J'ai surtout besoin qu'on arrête de me materner!

F: Mme l'assoiffée-de-travail ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas prit de vacances?

Je fixais toujours Vaughn quand Fran me posa sa question, je me tournai vers elle lentement.

S: Je sais pas... ça doit remonter à... à avant ma disparition-

Emma: Vous voulez dire que ça fait 3 ans et demie que vous avez pas prit de vacances!

F: Syd, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré-

S: Mais je vais bien... (à Vaughn) arrêtes de t'inquiéter-

V: Je te ramène, la discussion est close! Fran tu voudra bien la surveiller cette après midi?

F: Bien sûr...

Je soupirai d'exaspération avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde. A la maison, il me força à aller me coucher.

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi.

V: Sydney...

S: Laisses moi, s'il te plait...

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me forçant à me retourner mais je n'y fit pas attention et restait allongé lui faisant dos.

V: Syd... c'est pour ton bien-

S: Vas t'en!

V: Chérie-

S: Je t'ai demandé de me laisser!

Le claquement de la porte m'avertit qu'il avait quitté la maison. Je continuais de réfléchir à notre différent mais je finis par m'assoupir.

Je fus réveillé par une l'odeur du café frais, je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine où je vis Fran qui lisait un magasine au comptoir.

F: Comment va?

S: Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question?

F: Te braques pas. Il veut juste te savoir en sécurité et que tu vas bien...tu ne vas pas lui reprocher quand même?

S: Depuis... depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec... avec...

F: Simon?

S: Oui... j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir marcher sans qu'il ne surveille tout mes pas...

F; ça lui passera... et je ne pense pas que vous disputez soit bon dans ton état... tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens par rapport à tout ça-

S: Je vais aller le voir-

F: Non non non... il est hors de question que tu sortes-

S: Tu ne pourras m'en empêcher-

F: Alors je viens avec toi-

S: Tu ne pourras pas rentrer à la CIA-

F: Très bien, je t'attendrais à l'entrée mais si tu te sens mal, on rentre-

S: Oui maman!

F: (souriant) Très drôle!

Fran pu rentrer dans les locaux de la CIA avec un badge de visiteur, elle me suivit dans le dédales des couloirs, jusqu'à arriver au centre d'entraînement. J'observais Vaughn un instant avec les recrues avant que Fran ne me fasse une remarque.

F: Avance, tu va prendre racine!

Je m'avançais de quelques mètres avant de l'interpeller, il se retourna et s'excusa auprès des jeunes avant de me rejoindre.

V: Tu ne devrais pas être ici-

S: Je dois te parler...

Je l'emmenai à l'écart, marchant lentement avec lui quand il me prit tendrement la main.

V: Syd?

Je m'arrêtai me tournant vers lui.

S: Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude... de tout à l'heure-

V: Sydn-

S: Laisses moi finir... je sais que tu t'inquiètes énormément pour moi mais... depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Simon j'ai... j'ai le sentiment d'être continuellement surveiller et ça m'oppresse...

V: Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt?

S: Je craignais que tu le prennes mal... j'ai besoin de toi, évidemment. J'ai mal quand tu es loin de moi, mes sentiments ne sont pas remis en question... je voudrais juste avoir un peu plus d'indépendance-

V: Pardonne moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'étouffait autant... excuse moi...

Je me rapprochai de lui, laissant mes bras venir entourer sa taille naturellement tandis qu'il passait une main dans mes cheveux.

V: Il n'y a que ton bonheur qui m'importe. Je t'aime mon ange...

S: Moi aussi je t'aime-

V: Rentres avec Fran et faites attention toutes les 3...

Je me détachai de lui à contre coeur, mon regard se plongeant dans le sien en souriant, il m'embrassa tendrement, baiser que j'intensifia rapidement. Je m'écartai à bout de souffle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et de passer une main sur celle ci.

S: D'accord-

V: Je rentrerais tôt...

S: Ok...

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Fran et de retourner à la maison. J'ai passé l'après midi à discuter et rigoler avec Fran jusqu'à ce que Vaughn arrive les bras chargé de cartons. Nous nous sommes levés pour le rejoindre, il me prit dans ses bras tendrement avant de m'embrasser.

V: Alors votre après midi?

S: Bien... (en regardant ses bagages) des cartons?

F: (ironiquement) C'est la première fois que t'en voit, Syd!

S: C'est à mourir de rire Fran!

V: Non, c'est quelques affaires que j'ai récupéré chez moi...

F: Bon je vous laisses les tourtereaux, je dois prendre Amy à l'aéroport.

S: Embrasse la pour nous...

F: Ok.

Fran partit, Vaughn me prit dans ses bras me portant jusqu'au canapé. Il s'allongea derrière moi ses bras entourant ma taille.

S: Tu vas bien?

V: Je ne voulais pas te brusquer comme ça, j'ai eu peur pour toi et le bébé-

Je me retournai pour me trouver face à lui. Je caressai sa joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

S: C'est rien, c'est oublié... (en me blottissant dans ses bras) je voudrais avoir une vie normale-

V: Mais tu veux quand même rester à la CIA-

S: Oui, jusqu'à mon congé maternité. Après la naissance, je pensais reprendre les cours à l'université. Je veux voir grandir notre enfant-

V: C'est une excellente idée. Et pour le mariage?

S: J'y ais réfléchi et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire après la naissance-

V: C'est toi qui voit... on a tout notre temps pour le préparer...

Nous restâmes un long moment à ne rien dire, juste à profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Présence qui nous avait cruellement manqué ces dernières années.

Le lendemain soir, nous étions à l'anniversaire de Will, la fête battait son plein, je discutais avec Amy et Nadia quand Will commença son discours et que Vaughn me rejoignait.

Wi: Merci à ma Fran pour cette surprise qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Merci d'être tous venu et puis... quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir-

F: Quoi?

Wi: Merci à Mike de rendre le sourire à notre Mata Hari et toutes mes félicitations pour le bébé et le mariage...

Je souris doucement à Will avant de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans mes bras.

S:(à son oreille) Merci à toi, d'avoir été là et de m'avoir soutenu...

Wi: C'était avec plaisir...

Vaughn vint me rejoindre pendant que Fran m'enlevait une coupe de champagne des mains.

S: Fran, je t'en prie-

F: Pas d'alcool pour la future maman-

S: Will aide moi!

Wi: J'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir prématurément...

S: Merci de ton soutien. Fran, juste une-

F: Hors de question-

V: Qu'est ce qui est hors de question?

Je pris la coupe des mains de Vaughn, buvant juste une gorgée. Fran me foudroya du regard, Will rigolait ouvertement pendant que Fran sermonnait Vaughn.

V: Fran, c'est pas comme si elle buvait tout les jours...

F: Mais c'est pas raisonnable-

S: T'as rien à craindre. De toute façon, il me surveille de près-

V: J'ai pas envie que le premier beau gosse t'enlèves à moi-

S: ça risque pas... parce que le beau gosse, c'est toi mon chéri...

F: (souriant) Je sais pas si c'est l'effet CIA ou le champagne mais vous êtes irrécupérable tous les deux...

S: (sérieusement) ça doit sûrement être la CIA.

V: Que veux tu, c'est ce qui fait notre charme!

Vaughn me prit dans ses bras tout en m'emmenant danser alors qu'un slow retentissait. J'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou tandis que ses bras entouraient ma taille, ma tête collée contre la sienne.

S: C'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble-

V: Oui madame... et sûrement la dernière-

S: T'as le droit de rêver! Parce qu'à notre mariage, ne croit pas que tu vas y échapper...

Il sourit avant de déposer de longs baisers dans mon cou. Je m'écartai lentement de ses bras.

S: vraiment, j'apprécie quand tu m'embrasses mais si tu continues, je doute de pouvoir te résister plus longtemps alors tu vas te calmer en allant boire un verre pendant que je vais rejoindre Nadia, ok?

V: Bien chef!

S: Ne me dit pas ça, j'ai l'image de Dixon qui m'apparaît et je trouve que tu es bien plus attirant que lui alors-

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant tendrement, un sourire se formant sur mon visage.

V: T'es si belle quand tu souris mon ange... je reviens...

Il partit vers Will pendant que je rejoignais Nadia discutant toujours avec Amy.

N: Alors Vaughn a finit par se lasser de toi!

S: Non, je l'ai envoyé voir Will sinon on aurait été obligé de rentrer... (à Amy) Quoi de neuf à New York?

A: Il pleut trop souvent. Los Angeles me manque-

S: C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Coté mec?

A: Non Syd, je ne dirais rien-

N: Donc t'as quelqu'un-

A: C'est pas ce que j'ai dit-

S: (souriant) Ouais ouais, je vois... attends 2 secondes...

Je partit un instant chercher Will, le ramenant avec Vaughn et Fran vers les filles.

A: Syd, c'est pas réglo-

Wi: Comment il s'appelle?

A: Je ne dirais rien-

Wi: Oh mais tu vas parler!

A: Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire! Et puis j'ai argument de taille pour te faire taire!

Wi: Quel argument!

A: Le mariage d'Erin et ta prestation-

Wi: Ok j'arrête-

S: Will, c'est quoi cette histoire!

Wi: (à Amy) C'est du chantage!

F: Will!

Wi: Si tu dis un mot Amy, tu dormiras dans la rue!

V: Allez Tippin crache le morceau!

A: On était ados et c'était le mariage de notre cousine-

Wi: Je te jures que vas coucher dehors-

F: Boucle la Will! Continues Amy...

Wi: Mais-

A: Il devait faire un discours mais Monsieur Le-futur-journaliste avait trop abusé de la vodka et lors du discours qu'il n'a réussi à finir il est parti expressément aux toilettes ne supportant pas l'alcool!

S: Tu t'ais bien gardé de nous le caché Monsieur Le-futur-journaliste!

Wi: Mais maintenant, je tiens très bien l'alcool-

V: La bonne excuse-

Wi: Merci ma chère soeur, maintenant je vais être poursuivit avec cette histoire pendant des mois...

Je vis Vaughn s'éloigner subitement, son portable à l'oreille, il revint quelques secondes plus tard, disant deux mots à Nadia puis se tourna vers moi.

V: C'était Eric, on doit y aller avec Nadia-

S: C'est pour une mission?

V: J'en sais rien. Tu veux que je te ramène-

S: Je vais avec vous-

V: Syd!

S: Ok. Tu me tiens au courant?

V: Oui.

S: Je vais rester avec Amy, je rentrerais plus tard...

V: Tu m'appelles si ça va pas-

S: Promis...

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de rejoindre Nadia, l'attendant dans le hall d'entrée.

F: Ils sont partis où?

S: à l'Agence-

F: Et toi, tu restes-

S: Oui-

F: Y'a des fois où je comprends pas. Pourquoi tu pars pas avec eux ?

S: ça doit concerner une affaires dont je refuse de m'occuper... et puis, je ne pars plus sur le terrain...

A: ça te manque pas? Le terrain-

S: Pour l'instant non mais... le fait de ne plus partir en mission avec Vaughn risque rapidement de me manquer-

F: Tu vas quand même pas faire du terrain jusqu'à la naissance !

S: Non mais je sais que ça va me manquer-

A: Et quand vous aurez votre bébé. Tu reprendras ton boulot à l'Agence?

S: Pas dans l'immédiat... je reprendrais mon emploi de prof, ça me permettra de voir notre enfant grandir-

F: ça me rassure, j'ai cru que t'allais rester agent toute ta vie...

S: Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de décidé... on est bien comme ça, tout les deux à l'agence...

A: En tout cas, c'est génial pour vous deux-

F: C'est surtout magnifique qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire-

Je leur sourit, nous continuâmes de discuter pendant des heures puis Fran me ramena à la maison.

F: Tu veux que je reste, le temps que Mike revienne?

S: Non, je vais aller me coucher... merci de m'avoir ramené.

Je l'embrassai puis elle rentra tandis que j'attrapai le téléphone et composai le numéro de mon cher et tendre. Je tombai sur la messagerie.

S: Et oui c'est moi, Fran vient de me raccompagner. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir entendre ta voix avant de m'endormir mais apparemment c'est peine perdue... je voulais te dire que tu me manques et que je t'aime... appelles moi si tu pars en mission... donc je vais aller me coucher en espérant que quand tu entendras ce message, tu te dépêcheras de rentrer... je t'aime, rentre vite...

Je raccrochai, me changea et me glissa dans le lit. Je mis plusieurs heures avant de m'endormir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à Vaughn ; la fatigue finir par avoir raison de moi et je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai en entendant du bruit dans la pièce, je me relevai doucement.

V: C'est moi... je voulais pas te réveiller-

S: T'as eu mon message?

V: Oui et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu-

Il se glissa dans le lit tandis que je me rapprochai posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

S: Qu'est qui était si important?

V: Un briefing avec Kendall sur Rambaldi-

S: Tu pars en mission?

V: Oui, demain avec Nadia et Eric...

S: Tu feras attention...

V: Oui... repose toi...

Nous nous endormîmes enlacés, peu de temps avant que je m'assoupisse, je sentis son regard posé sur moi et je souris à cette sensation qui m'avait tant manqué.

Je m'éveille doucement en sentant les coups de notre petit ange. Six mois ce sont passé depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de Will. Je me relève en m'apercevant que je ne suis pas à la maison mais dans une pièce sombre. Je fais quelques pas, tourne la poignée de la porte pour me rendre compte que celle ci est verrouillée, je retourne m'asseoir sur la seule chose ornant cette pièce, le lit.

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, à observer ses murs gris qui donnerais envie à n'importe qui de se suicider quand soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas puis la porte se déverrouiller.

: Je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué Miss Couettes!

S: J'aurais du m'en douter! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez McKennas?

: Personnellement, j'adorerais profiter de toi mais... mes employeurs s'intéresse surtout à ta progéniture-

S: Quand est ce que ça va s'arrêter! Et qui sont vos employeurs?

Mc: Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de Mlle Reed-

S: Le Covenant et Rambaldi par conséquent...

Mc: Alors ce qu'on dit de toi est vrai! Tu es un géni!

S: Et ça t'inspire!

Mc: Toi, tu m'inspires!

S: Je devrais me sentir flattée... mais je ne ressens que de la rage et qu'une aversion pour toi et tes employeurs!

Mc: J'adore ton répondant, cependant mes employeurs m'ont chargé de t'interroger-

S: Quelle joie!

Mc: Très bien Miss Couettes, j'ai une vieille connaissance qui veut te voir-

: Agent Bristow... ça fait si longtemps!

S: Pas assez à mon goût Sark!

Sa: Comment va l'agent Vaughn?

S: Vous devez le savoir mieux que moi! Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous n'ayez même pas tenté de sauver votre chère associée!

Sa: Je croyais que vous aviez quitté la CIA-

S: Et moi je pensais que vous aviez des projets plus ambitieux qu'un organisation terroriste désorganisé!

Sa: Nos petites conversations si instructives m'avaient manquées...

S: Vous êtes bien le seul!

Sa: Sydney... je peux vous appeler Sydney?

S: Qu'est ce que ça change, si je vous dis non!

Je crois qu'une quinzaine de jours passèrent en étant sous alimenté, torturé psychologiquement, le bébé les intéressant tellement. J'entendis soudain des coups de feux puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant. Sark s'approcha rapidement de moi et m'entraînant avec lui tandis que je me débattais pour me défaire de son étreinte. Alors qu'il me pressait contre lui comme otage, il sortit son arme la braquant sur ma tempe quand subitement j'entendis Vaughn le sommer de poser son arme. Sark rit sarcastiquement.

Sa: Nous trois, c'est comme dire... une sensation de déjà vu!

V: Lâche là Sark!

Sa: Agent Vaughn... comment va votre femme?

V: Je t'ai dit de la lâcher!

Sa: Je ne comprends Sydney... comment vous avez pu vous attacher à un Saint Bernard comme l'agent Vaughn?

S: Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre...

Naturellement, je repris mes réflexes d'agent en parvenant à m'écarter de lui en le sommant d'un coup de coude à l'estomac. Il se plia en deux pendant que je m'écartais c'est alors que Vaughn lui tira une balle dans la jambe, l'immobilisant. Eric passa les menottes à Sark pendant que je retrouvais les bras de Vaughn.

V: Tu n'as rien?

S: Non... serre moi fort...

Je laissai mon corps s'exprimer en fondant en larme dans ses bras. La peur que j'ai ressentis en me sachant si vulnérable vis à vis d'eux, savoir qu'il pouvait m'atteindre moi et mon bébé si facilement me fit prendre conscience que je ne serais jamais à l'abri quoi que je fasse.

Il me fit sortir lentement de cet entrepôt, me dirigeant vers une ambulance qui attendait ; je me fis ausculté pendant de longues heures après avoir été emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche.

S: Hey...

V: Hey... comment tu te sens?

S: On va bien... toutes les deux...

V: Toutes les deux... c'est une fille?

S: Oui... tu avais réfléchi à des prénoms?

V: Oui et non...

S: Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on y réfléchisse?

V: Oui... Tu as pensé à quoi?

S: Jordane, Erin, Johanna, Laura, Samantha-

V: J'aime bien Samantha...

S: Samantha Vaughn...

V: C'est parfait... et ton accouchement-

S: Dans une quinzaine de jours... j'ai eu peur-

Il s'approcha de moi en me prenant dans ses bras.

V: Si je n'étais pas parti en mission, il ne t'aurait pas enlevé-

S: Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Il s'écarta doucement et m'embrassa tendrement.

Dans la soirée, il me ramena à la maison, les jours suivant, il préféra que quelqu'un reste avec la journée au cas où quelque chose se passerait. Je suis allongée sur le canapé à regarder une stupide sitcom alors qu'on sonne à la porte.

S: C'EST OUVERT FRAN!

Je l'entends ouvrir puis s'avancer vers moi, viens m'embrasser pendant je fais un effort insurmontable pour me redresser.

S: Comment va?

F: Bien-

S: Menteuse. Qu'est ce qu'a fait Will?

F: Pourquoi toi, tu peux nous cacher des choses et pas nous-

S: 1) Je te connais ; 2) j'ai été formé à décrypter ces attitudes et 3) tu sais pas mentir. Ça suffit ou je continue?

F: Ok... j'ai du retard-

S: T'es enceinte!

F: C'est toi qui me dit ça !

S: Ouais-

F: Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai essayé d'en discuter avec Will-

S: Et il a flippé comme un malade...

F: Comment tu le sais?... ouais... bref, je crois qu'il ne veut pas s'engager avec moi-

S: ça fait presque 4 ans que vous êtes ensemble, il a juste prit peur. Il t'aime c'est indéniable mais il n'avait pas penser à l'éventualité d'avoir un enfant maintenant. Laisses lui du temps, il t'en parlera. T'as fait une prise de sang?

F: Oui, j'attends les résultats... et comment va l'imminente maman?

S: Bien sauf qu'elle aimerait que sa fille sorte fissa!

F: C'est une fille?

S: Ouais... j'espère pouvoir lui éviter de rentrer à la CIA-

F: Et Michael?

S: Je sais qu'il ne quittera pas l'Agence et je ne lui demanderais jamais. Il aime ce qu'il fait et je veux qu'il soit heureux... même si je sais pertinemment qu'il s'angoisse pour moi et le bébé...

F: Vous avez choisi un prénom?

S: Oui. Samantha Vaughn...

F: Si elle a votre entêtement à tout les deux, ça promet de sérieuse prise de tête-

S: Merci Fran...

Et nous voilà à Noël, le premier de notre petite Sam. Vaughn, Nadia, Eric et Will sont toujours à l'Agence, j'ai repris mon emploi à l'université le mois dernier et tout va très bien ; il s'est révélé qu'en fait Fran n'était pas enceinte sur le coup mais depuis 2 mois oui. Will lui a expliqué qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt et finalement, 1 mois plus tard; on était tous au restaurant, Fran changeait une ampoule défectueuse au plafond, il tenait l'escabeau quand il a prononcé ces fameux quelques mots " Mlle Calfo, voulez vous devenir ma femme?", elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle entendit cette phrase. Je crois que je m'en souviendrait à tout jamais. Nadia et Eric vivent toujours ensemble et sont plus heureux que jamais ; quand à Vaughn et moi, nous nous sommes marié voilà 6 mois et tout s'est merveilleusement passé. Il m'a emmené en France puis sommes parti pour notre petit paradis à Papeete. La menace Rambaldi pèse toujours sur nous mais le plus important est notre famille et que l'on soit heureux, le reste m'importe peu. Tant qu'il sera près de moi, je sais que rien ne pourra nous arriver. Je les observe tous, Sam passe de bras en bras pour les quotidiennes photos de Noël tandis que Vaughn me rejoint en me prenant dans ses bras.

V: Tu parais songeuse-

S: Tu n'imagines pas combien tu me rends heureuse... je t'aime chéri...

Je l'embrassai longuement quand Eric nous fit la réflexion que si on voulait en faire un deuxième, il y avait une chambre plus loin. Je rigolai et prit ma Sam dans mes bras. La journée se déroula dans cette atmosphère de joie et de bonheur parfait ; bonheur que je n'avais connu que dans mes rêves d'enfant. Aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer une chose, je suis heureuse, j'ai des amis exceptionnel qui feront tout pour mon bonheur et ça c'est une chose inestimable. Je sais que j'aurai une belle vie et que Vaughn fera tout pour quelle le reste, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre et cet équilibre c'est Vaughn et Sam... ma vie.

Fin


End file.
